Four Seasons
by Analoguec
Summary: Continuação de Come. Desta vez, a história é mais centrada na relação Rin e Sesshoumaru.
1. Zenpen

**_Nota de maio de 2005: _**_por causa da mais nova cretinic... er... norma do site, foi necessário retirar a letra da música que acompanha este songfic. Gomen nasai._**  
**

**FOUR SEASONS **

**Música: **_"Four Seasons", _de Amuro Namie.**  
**

Rin abriu os olhos devagar ao sentir o sol batendo no rosto.

_"Já amanheceu?",_ pensou e, embora tivesse vontade de dormir mais um pouco, resolveu se levantar. Afinal, o Ano Novo estava chegando, e ela e os amigos teriam muito trabalho a fazer: compras, roupas, arrumar a casa etc, tudo para que o próximo ano japonês fosse melhor que o anterior.

A garota tentou se levantar e corou ao ver que estava apenas com a parte de cima do conjunto de dormir, além de notar que o braço de Sesshoumaru a estava prendendo, segurando-a na cintura. Ela voltou a deitar e tocou no namorado para que ele acordasse:

–Sesshy, tá na hora de levantar...

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos devagar e murmurou algo que ela não conseguiu entender, voltando a dormir logo em seguida.

_"Deve estar com sono..."._ Ela tirou o braço dele da cintura e desceu da cama, vestiu uma roupa caseira e foi até à cozinha. Olhou o relógio e viu que marcava seis e meia da manhã, embora ela pensasse que fosse mais cedo, pois o tempo lá fora ainda estava com muitas nuvens, dando a paisagem um ar de cinco horas da manhã em Tokyo.

_"Espero que este final de ano não seja só de chuva... Ficará um ar tão triste...". _Ela começou a fazer uma lista de compras do que faltava para a festa de final de ano que fariam no dia seguinte. Para não correr o risco de acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu na véspera de Natal, todos combinaram de fazer as compras e ajudar nos preparativos um dia antes da véspera, para não ter que enfrentar filas quilométricas ou lugares lotados.

Ao terminar a lista, ela releu o papel algumas vezes e olhou para a despensa para ter certeza do que precisava comprar. Depois prendeu o papel com um imã na geladeira para que algum dos rapazes a lesse e tomasse a sábia decisão de fazer as compras naquele dia.

Começou a fazer o desjejum quando escutou passos vindo em direção à cozinha.

–Ohayo... – falou Kagome, entrando na cozinha e com uma evidente cara de sono. Ela olhou para Rin e perguntou – Sesshy ainda não levantou?

–Ainda não... – ela pegou uma frigideira – Acho que vai dormir até tarde hoje...

–Por quê? – perguntou a amiga inocentemente. Rin apenas a olhou corada e com um sorriso. Kagome entendeu e falou em seguida – Ah, 'tá... Entendi.

–Quer panquecas? – Rin perguntou para mudar de assunto.

–Claro.

–Achei que fosse dormir na casa de Inuyasha hoje...

–Pois é... – Kagome ficou sem jeito.

–Temos muita coisa pra fazer hoje... – Rin começou a falar e a contar no dedo algumas coisas - Temos que arrumar a casa, escolher nossas roupas, arrumar a roupa dos meninos, preparar as comidas pra amanhã...

–Rin sempre se preparando pra tudo! - Kagome falou, ajudando a garota a fazer o desjejum.

–Vamos deixar isso pronto pra quem acordar e vier aqui... Se bem que o pessoal aí do lado sempre pensa que aqui é o Hotel Plaza e vêm comer aqui sem pagar a conta...

–Rin-chan... – Kagome deu um sorriso sem graça.

–Vamos comer e depois vamos arrumar a casa, tá?

–Hai. – Kagome concordou com a cabeça.

**10:00 h**

Sesshoumaru acordou de repente, abrindo os olhos como se tivesse sonhado algo ruim e olhando ao redor assustado.

–Rin... – ele murmurou ao notar que a garota não estava mais na cama.

Olhou o relógio e bateu na testa ao ver que horas marcava o relógio.

–Muito tarde, muito tarde... – murmurou ele, pegando a roupa ao lado da cama e vestindo-a rápido. Saiu do quarto e foi direto para a cozinha, de onde pôde ouvir o som alto de uma conversa. Entrou e viu uma cena que já era rotineira: Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha tomando o desjejum, enquanto que Rin e Kagome faziam a comida.

–Como sempre, vieram filar o café aqui... – falou ele. Todos o olharam com espanto.

–Acordou agora? – perguntou Inuyasha. – Estou impressionado.

–Fique quieto. – ele se aproximou de Rin e a segurou pela cintura, abraçando por trás e falando no ouvido dela - Bom dia.

–Bom dia - ela respondeu sorrindo - Dormiu bem?

–Muito bem – ele disse com um sorriso.

–Oi, Sesshoumaru... Por que acordou agora? – perguntou Miroku – comendo um pedaço de panqueca e segurando um copo de suco – Você é quem madruga de todos nós!

–Houshi.– falou ele.

–Hai? – Miroku já deu um sorriso sem graça, pressentindo a ameaça que receberia.

–Tome seu café ou faço você engolir isso.

–Hai, hai. – Miroku respondeu, sorrindo ainda mais sem graça.

–Certo, agora é reunião. – falou Rin.

As "reuniões" que os amigos faziam entre si sempre aconteciam na casa de Sesshoumaru e geralmente no horário que Rin julgava que ninguém escaparia: o horário da primeira refeição.

Desta vez, a reunião era para resolver um problema que surgiu há dois dias: um gato. Um dia, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam passeando e encontraram um grupo de garotos maltratando um gato. Os dois brigaram com os meninos e os dois trouxeram o tal gatinho pra casa. Era branco, com algumas manchas marrons e era muito gordo. Ainda não tinha nome, mas parecia já pertencer a casa.

–Muito bem... – Rin se sentou à mesa junto com os amigos. – Com quem vai ficar esse gato?

–Ele deve ficar com Inuyasha. Foi ele quem o trouxe - falou Miroku.

–Acho que ele deve ficar com Kagome. Foi ela quem o trouxe. – falou Inuyasha.

–Acho que ele deve ficar aqui conosco. Ele é tão bonitinho!- falou Kagome.

–Por falar nisso, onde ele está? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

–Não 'tá vendo o bicho ali em cima da geladeira? –falou Sango, apontando para o eletrodoméstico.

Sesshoumaru olhou e falou:

–Ele tá aí desde ontem?

–Parece que vigia a comida.- falou Inuyasha.

–Que bom. Temos um guarda pra vigiar o sake. – falou Miroku.

–Espero que ele seja bom. Se for, podemos ficar com ele.- falou Inuyasha.

–Só que temos um pequeno problema...- começou Rin.

–Qual? – perguntaram todos, exceto Sesshoumaru.

–Sesshoumaru não gosta dele.

–**AH, SESSHOUMARU! **–todos olharam pra ele em tom de reprovação.

–O que foi? – o rapaz perguntou, calmamente.

–Ele é tão bonitinho, Sesshy! Vamos ficar com ele? – falou Kagome, indo até a geladeira, pegando o bicho e colocando-o na frente de Sesshoumaru. Ficaram se encarando o gato e ele.

–Kagome...- começou ele – Que tal levá-lo pra casa do Inuyasha? Ele ficará melhor lá que aqui.

–Mas... mas...- ela gaguejava.

–O que foi?

–Inuyasha também não gosta dele!

–**AH, INUYASHA! **–todos olharam pra ele em tom de reprovação.

–Ah, nem vem que não tem! Esse bicho não vai ficar lá em casa.

–Ele pode ficar aqui, sim. Só não quero sujeira pela casa e nem vou alimentá-lo. Não tenho paciência pra isso. – falou Sesshoumaru, comendo uma panqueca logo em seguida.

**-ARIGATOU, SESSHOUMARU! –**falou Kagome, abraçando o rapaz e quase fazendo com que ele engasgasse. –Ano... Gomen...

–Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele falou, limpando um pouco da sujeira que fez.

–Agora temos outro problema...- falou Rin.

**-OUTRO?** –falaram todos.

–O nome do gato.

–Que tal _"gato"? _–sugeriu Inuyasha.

_-"Neko"_? –sugeriu Miroku.

_-"Bolinha"_? –sugeriu Sango.

–Acho que Kagome pode escolher depois. Ela é a dona agora. – falou Sesshoumaru, comendo outra panqueca.

Todos o olharam e fizeram "sim" com a cabeça.

–Então é meu e podemos ficar com ele?- perguntou Kagome.

–Sim. –falou Sesshoumaru, pegando outra panqueca.

–Muito bem... Reunião encerrada. – falou Rin. Ela foi até a pia e começou a fatiar um peixe. A cozinha ficou depois num silêncio mórbido.

–Quem vai fazer as compras? – perguntou Rin, tentando mudar o clima na cozinha. Ao escutar isso, todos os rapazes mudaram de assunto.

–Sesshoumaru, aquele livro que me emprestou é muito bom... –falou Miroku, mudando de assunto.

–Verdade? Eu 'tava lendo a continuação ontem à noite...

–E isso me fez lembrar que no final de semana tem jogo pela liga de futebol...- Inuyasha foi ainda mais radical no que comentar.

–Ei, ei, ei! Não mudem de assunto tão rápido! - Rin se aproximou dos três e colocou uma das mãos na cintura, enquanto segurava uma faca pesqueira na outra, dando um ar de dona-de-casa assassina ameaçando os três. – No Natal, nós três enfrentamos filas e... táxis na véspera... – fingiu que não viu a enorme gota que tinha na cabeça de Miroku – E vocês não fizeram nada!

–Oi, eu trabalhei nesse dia, viu... – falou Miroku discretamente.

–Vocês podiam ao menos nos ajudar com as compras, né?

–Nós vamos, Rin, nós vamos... –Sesshoumaru falou.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e Rin perguntou:

–Sim?

–"Sim" o quê? – perguntaram os três.

–Vocês não vão?

**-AGORA?**

–E vocês querem ir à que horas? – ela perguntou zangada, fazendo até Sesshoumaru se assustar – Eu quero sair da cozinha hoje pra amanhã escolher a minha roupa...

–Você vai passar o dia todo só escolhendo a roupa? – perguntaram os três de novo.

–Que importância tem isso agora? Vocês vão ou não vão nos ajudar? – Rin se controlava para não atacar com a faca que segurava.

–Claro, claro... – disse Sesshoumaru, o que sempre dava um ar mais sério entre os três – Vamos assim que eu acabar de tomar meu café.

Rin sorriu satisfeita e voltou para a pia, voltando a fatiar o peixe.

–A lista está pregada na geladeira...

–Claro, Rin-sama. – Miroku falou.

–Rin-chan sempre faz as coisas com capricho – falou Sango, levantando-se e indo até a pia, onde também estava uma Kagome muito concentrada em cortar os legumes.-Em que posso ajudar? – perguntou para elas.

–Pode lavar os legumes? – perguntou Kagome.

–Hai.

As três continuavam fazendo a tarefa e os três ficaram só olhando.

–Ei, vocês três... – começou Kagome.

–Hai?

**-QUANDO VOCÊS PRETENDEM IR? **–perguntaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

–Já estamos indo, já estamos indo... – Sesshoumaru se levantou, pegou a lista que estava pregada na geladeira e puxou Inuyasha e Miroku com ele, falando para que somente eles escutassem – Vamos logo ou não teremos almoço hoje... Quando elas ficam assim...

**-SESSHOUMARU, ESTAMOS ESCUTANDO!**

–'Tá bom, 'tá bom... – ele puxou o irmão e o amigo até fora da casa. – Quem está com a chave?

–Não 'tava com você? –perguntou Inuyasha

–Essa chave não 'tá aqui desde que Miroku pegou o carro pra trabalhar naquele dia.

–O carro é meu, mas a chave não tá comigo. –falou Inuyasha. Os três se olharam e depois baixaram a cabeça.

–Quem vai lá perguntar pra uma delas onde 'tá a chave? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

–Se elas tiverem com aquelas facas, nem pense que eu irei lá – falou Inuyasha, cruzando os braços.

Sesshoumaru puxou os dois de novo pra dentro da casa, mesmo sob os protestos deles.

–Vamos lá de novo... Se elas nos atacarem, que ataquem os três. – falou ele.

–Ei, calma lá, Sesshoumaru... – falou Miroku. – Eu ainda quero passar o final de ano sem hematomas...

–Fica quieto. Eu nem terminei meu café... – entrou na cozinha e viu as três trabalhando – Rin, onde estão as chaves do... – parou de falar ao ver o olhar assassino que as amigas lançaram.

**-Virem-se!** – elas falaram brutalmente e eles saíram correndo da cozinha, fugindo dos pedaços de legumes que elas lançaram neles.

o-o-o

–Sesshoumaru, o que acha de levarmos mais sake e menos comida? – perguntou Miroku, segurando duas garrafas de sake e olhando para o carrinho que Inuyasha vigiava, enquanto que Sesshoumaru olhava a lista de compras feita por Rin.

–Seria uma boa se você tivesse _seu_ dinheiro. Como quem vai pagar serei _eu_, e eu não quero só beber no Ano Novo, então vai mais comida que bebida.

–Esse Miroku... Aposto que quer encher a cara por causa do fora que levou da Sango há duas semanas... – falou Inuyasha, balançando o carrinho de compras como se fosse um carrinho de bebê.

–Vocês ainda não voltaram? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, fazendo uma careta ao colocar uma lata de passas secas no carrinho – Desta vez 'tá demorando, hein?

–Sango é uma teimosa... –Miroku começou a falar enquanto os três andavam para outra seção – Ela não acredita que eu não passei a noite com aquelas gêmeas que moram perto de casa...

–Ué... E não é verdade? – falou Sesshoumaru em tom irônico – O que você tava fazendo lá, tarde da noite, na casa de duas novatas na vizinhança? Dando festas de boas-vindas?

–Oi, Sesshoumaru... –protestou o rapaz – Elas são lindinhas, eu sei, mas você precisa entender que eu não fiz nada com elas!

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar ao rapaz que demonstrava pena.

–Eu sinto muito, Houshi, mas seus antecedentes criminais são mais fortes.

–Oi...- ele tentou se defender.

–Miroku, ele tem razão. – Inuyasha parou o carro e começou a colocar coisas que não tinham na lista dentro dele – Você é conhecido na vizinhança por ser mulherengo... – ele levantou a mão para impedir que o rapaz o interrompesse – E se você é inocente mesmo, por que não conta o que estava fazendo lá? Já percebi que sempre muda de assunto quando chega nessa parte...

–Oi, mas não é nada disso... – falou o rapaz, já saindo pela tangente. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru reviraram os olhos.

–Não adianta, ele não vai contar – começou Sesshoumaru, desta vez fazendo uma cara melhor ao colocar um pacote de batatinhas no carrinho. Notou que na lista estava escrito apenas um pacote, mas, por "precaução", resolveu colocar mais quatro. –Seria melhor se contasse tudo de uma vez, ou seu noivado vai pro espaço.

–De novo? – falou Inuyasha.

–Ah, é... Eu lembrei que teve uma época que eles acabaram e ficaram três meses sem se falar. – falou Sesshoumaru.

–Oi...- Miroku tentou falar.

–Eu acho que ele já se acostumou, Sesshoumaru - falou Inuyasha. Aparentemente, os dois já conversavam entre si sobre a vida de Miroku como se o rapaz nem estivesse na frente deles.

–Que tal contar só pra gente? Talvez a gente converse com a Sango sobre isso e aí vocês voltam... –falou Sesshoumaru, olhando novamente para a lista.

–Bem... 'Tá bem, 'tá bem... – falou Miroku. Ao escutarem isso, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru pararam e olharam para o rapaz esperando que ele dissesse algo. – Nesse dia, eu estava...

–Houshi-sama! – falou uma garota de cabelos pintados de louro – Não esperávamos encontrar você aqui! –ela estava acompanhada de outra garota, muito parecida com ela e que também tinha os cabelos pintados da mesma cor, indicando que as duas eram gêmeas até na cor dos cabelos.

–Ah... oi, meninas... Botan, Momiji...- o rapaz ficou sem jeito. -Estávamos falando de vocês...

–Verdade? – perguntaram as duas. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha olharam Miroku interrogativamente.

–É verdade... E vocês – ele pegou as duas pelos ombros, virando-as para olharem para os dois irmãos – Vocês duas poderiam dizer a estes cavalheiros o que eu fiz naquela noite que passei na casa de vocês?

–Naquela noite?- perguntou uma.

–Ah, aquela noite! –confirmou outra.

–Sim. – Miroku já estava perdendo a paciência por causa da lentidão dos pensamentos das garotas – Poderia contar a eles, por favor?

–Ah, foi muito divertido!

–Sim, foi muito divertido!

–Você nos divertiu bastante!

–Sim, nos divertimos bastante!

–E nunca tínhamos feito algo tão bom quanto aquilo!

–Sim, nunca fizemos! Foi nossa primeira vez!

–Oi... – Miroku gelou ao ver o rumo que as garotas levaram a conversa e o duplo sentido que ela estava sendo para os amigos que escutavam. –Não, meninas, digam o que foi...

–Foi tão legal!

–Sim, foi muito bom!

–Esperamos fazer mais vezes, viu?

–Sim, nós três de novo! – a outra confirmou e elas foram embora.

–Ei, não vão ainda! Contem pra eles o que fizemos... **OI! SESSHOUMARU! INUYASHA!** – ele viu que os dois já estavam indo para outra seção.

–Esse Houshi... – falava Sesshoumaru

–...não tem jeito – completou Inuyasha.

–Esperem!- falou Miroku, alcançando-os e se parando na frente deles para impedir que passassem. – Foi pôquer! Estava jogando pôquer com elas! Fiz um grupo de apostas e elas eram do meu time e ganhamos muito dinheiro! Foi só isso, juro!

Sesshoumaru olhou sério para ele e Inuyasha quase não conseguia conter o riso.

–Isso é crime, Houshi, sabe disso...- Sesshoumaru falou com calma.

–É, eu sei, mas eu estou sem emprego... E vocês devem lembrar que nessa época eu trouxe dinheiro lá pra casa pra ajudar nas despesas! Mas eu não fiz nada com elas, é sério!

–Isso é verdade... Mas você tem que contar pra Sango, então.- completou o irmão mais velho

–Sango não gosta que eu me meta em jogos, ela vai ficar chateada...

–Mais do que já está, achando que você a traiu com outra? – Inuyasha perguntou, olhando para seção de ramen e depois para o amigo – Pra mim, ela vai ficar muito feliz em saber o que realmente aconteceu!

–Vocês acham?

–**É CLARO, BAKA**! – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Alguns presentes pararam para ver o grupo e Sesshoumaru falou para eles:

–Circulando, circulando... não é do interesse de vocês... – depois que viu que os curiosos iam embora, ele se virou para Miroku e falou – Quero que vocês se acertem logo, por isso, conte logo a verdade!

–Mas... por que você quer tanto que eu me acerte com ela?

–Pra não ter que ficar passando a mão em Rin.

–Oi... – ele deu um sorriso sem graça.

–É sério! Se sua "falta de noiva" fizer com que comece a olhar pra Rin, vai ter o que merece!

–Oi, Sesshoumaru!

–O mesmo vale pra Kagome, certo, Miroku?

–Oi, Inuyasha!

Sesshoumaru olhou para o relógio e falou:

–Está na hora de irmos... Está tudo aí? Não tá faltando nada?

–Acho que não... – Inuyasha olhava para o carrinho e procurou algumas coisas –Meu cup noodles, as batatinhas, uma garrafa de sake, as passas...

–Houshi, pegue mais sake!

–Falou!

–Agora sim, vamos pagar e ir embora - falou Sesshoumaru.

o-o-o

Depois de uma pequena caminhada – já que o supermercado ficava perto da rua onde moravam –, eles chegaram em casa com muitas sacolas após compraram coisas em excesso.

–Chegamos! – falaram ao entrar na sala, onde estavam Rin e Kagome fazendo as unhas uma da outra.

As duas olharam para os rapazes e Rin perguntou:

–Deu tudo isso aquela lista de quinze itens?

–Achamos que algumas coisas eram poucas, então colocamos mais alguns itens. – falou Sesshoumaru.

–Certo... –falou Rin, serrando as unhas da mão de Kagome – Arrumem as compras lá na cozinha.

Os rapazes "estancaram" ao escutar a ordem. Rin já sabia que isso aconteceria e perguntou calmamente antes de começar a atacar:

–Algum problema?

–Tipo... – Inuyasha começou.

–O quê? – perguntou Kagome, se controlando para não rir da cara que eles fizeram.

–Temos mesmo que fazer isso? – perguntou Miroku.

–Sabe... Nós fizemos as compras de Natal. Nós fizemos a comida no Natal. Nós arrumamos a casa no Natal. Nós arrumamos as compras no Natal. Nós faremos a comida do Ano-Novo e fizemos a comida de hoje... Estamos fazendo as unhas e então... **SERÁ QUE DAVA PRA ARRUMAREM AS COMPRAS? **– gritou Rin, fazendo os três pularem para dentro da cozinha levando as compras.

–Mou! Esses três... –falava Rin, enquanto continuava a serrar as unhas de Kagome.

–Calma, Rin-chan... –falava Kagome sorrindo.- O que te deu hoje? Sesshoumaru-sama não deixou você dormir bem?

–Oro? - Rin arregalou os olhos castanhos.

–Devia ficar mais calma... É Ano-Novo.

–Certo, certo...- ela estreitou os olhos.

o-o-o

–Mou! Rin 'tá impossível hoje.- comentava Miroku, enquanto guardava as verduras perto do armário de produtos de limpeza.

–Houshi...

–Sim, Sesshoumaru-sama?

–Se falar dela assim de novo, vai ficar sem sake.

–Certo, certo... – o rapaz ficou sem graça.

Sesshoumaru pegou algumas das latas e, como não sabia onde guardar, resolveu deixar na sacola mesmo e olhou para a geladeira.

–Será que eu guardo isso aqui? –perguntou ele.

–Sei lá. Acho que fica melhor, né? Assim, quando Rin vier fazer a comida, já estará tudo gelado. – falou Inuyasha, guardando as batatinhas no armário das panelas.

–É... Acho que tem razão.

Quando terminaram de guardar a maioria das compras, chegou a vez que eles tanto queriam: guardar o sake.

–Muito bem, belezinhas... –falou Miroku pegando uma garrafa. – Vocês sabem onde se guardam?

–Quando elas responderem, nos avise. – falou Sesshoumaru, procurando alguma coisa pela cozinha.

–O que foi, Sesshoumaru? –perguntou Inuyasha.

–Onde 'tá o gato?

Os três largaram as garrafas e começaram a procurar pelo gato, com a esperança que ele pudesse mostrar onde guardar o sake e com garantia de proteção da mercadoria.

–Gatinho...

–Neko...

–Bolinha...

Sesshoumaru estava perto da geladeira e olhou para a parte superior dela, onde algo se mexia perto de um vasinho que Rin deixou lá para enfeitar a geladeira. Ele tirou o vaso e olhou para o gato, e este fez o mesmo. Ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo, até que o gato "falou":

_-Bu..._

_-"Bu"?_ –falou Sesshoumaru, levantando uma sobrancelha.

_-Yuuuu..._

–Encontrou o bicho? – perguntou Inuyasha olhando para o irmão. Este fez um sinal com a mão chamando os dois.

–O que foi? – Miroku perguntou, se aproximando junto com Inuyasha.

–Acho que ele disse o nome dele... –falou Sesshoumaru.

Os dois amigos olharam como se ele estivesse doente ou algo assim e colocaram a mão na testa dele.

–É sério... Olha só... O gato falou quando eu tava olhando pra ele. – ele pegou o bicho e o encarou com um olhar fixo e frio.

_-Buuuu..._

_-"Bu"?-_ falaram os dois.

–Shhh! Silêncio. – Sesshoumaru falou.

_-Yoooo..._

_-"Yo"? _–falaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

_-"Buyo"?_ – arriscou Miroku. – Nome legal.

–Acho que Kagome vai gostar - disse Inuyasha.

–Espero que ele vigie o sake até o Ano-Novo. – Sesshoumaru falou – Ou vai pra rua. Agora...- ele colocou o gato e o colocou no mesmo lugar onde achou – Você sabe onde podemos guardar o sake?

O gato lambeu uma pata e depois se deitou, ficando depois de barriga pra cima.

–É aqui mesmo? Nesta geladeira? – arriscou Sesshoumaru.

O gato continuava se balançando e depois começou a coçar o próprio pescoço, coçando-se também no pano que cobria o móvel.

–Acho que sim, Sesshoumaru...

–Então... Peguem as garrafas, rapazes. – falou, abrindo a geladeira.

E os três ficaram guardaram todas as garrafas na única geladeira, disputando espaço com a comida.

o-o-o

–Onde está Sango? – perguntou Miroku, já na sala junto com Sesshoumaru, que lia uma revista e Inuyasha, sentando ao lado de Kagome, que pintava as unhas de Rin. Os três já tinham arrumado as compras e almoçado, e agora estavam na sala sem fazer nada.

–Saiu depois do almoço. Disse que tinha um encontro. – falou Kagome. – Pronto, Rin.

Rin olhou para as próprias unhas e sorriu.

–Muito bom.

–Eu também, né? –Kagome mostrou as unhas. Inuyasha pegou a mão que ela estendia e a beijou.

–Sim, tá muito bom. – falou ele, fazendo Kagome corar.

–Um encontro? –repetiu Miroku. – Ela é minha noiva e vai a um encontro com outro cara?

Sesshoumaru abaixou a revista e olhou para o rapaz indignado.

–Viu? Eu falei.

–E quem é o cara? – perguntou o por enquanto "ex" de Sango.

–Disse que é um cara que ela conheceu no trabalho – falou Rin, se aproximando de Sesshoumaru e colocando a cabeça no peito dele. – Ela vem trazê-lo hoje...

–Ah, é? – falou Miroku, num tom que não escondia o ciúme, a indignação e a raiva misturados. Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin e tentou esconder o riso.

–Vocês riem, mas queria saber o que fariam se fosse com vocês... – Miroku falou.

–Rin não faria isso porque eu não passaria a noite na casa de umas certas gêmeas pra jogar pôquer. –Sesshoumaru terminou de falar e beijou o cabelo de Rin.

–Kagome não faria o mesmo porque eu não me negaria a contar a verdade se eu fosse até a casa de certas gêmeas e jogasse pôquer com elas. – Inuyasha falou e beijou novamente a mão da garota.

–Se for só isso, eu conto pra ela e... –parou de falar ao escutar o barulho de carro do lado de fora.

–Acho que ela chegou. – falou Rin, tentando olhar pela janela. – De carro, ainda por cima.

–É... –falou Inuyasha. – Tem um Mitsubishi, ó só!

–Ficaram sentados para receber o convidado. Só Miroku continuava olhando pelo vidro.

–Olha só... Ele abriu a porta pra ela... Agora tá pegando na mão da minha Sango...

Sesshoumaru tentava conter em vão o riso, e Rin dava tapas no braço dele para ele parar.

A porta se abriu e a cabeça de Sango apareceu.

–Estão todos aqui? –perguntou ela. –Ah, estão sim. Quero apresentar pra vocês a pessoa com quem estou saindo no momento. – Pode entrar, Ginta.

Ao escutar o nome, Rin se desencostou de Sesshoumaru e olhou para a porta.

A pessoa entrou. Um rapaz com aparecia meio bobinha, mas muito simpático. Rin empalideceu e Sesshoumaru notou que a mão dela estava gelada.

–Algum problema, Rin?

–Ah... –ela não falou.

O rapaz falou um discreto _"Oi..." _e olhou para a garota ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

–Rin?

–Ah... – ela não conseguia falar.

–Quem é ele? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando intrigado para o rapaz.

–É meu... – ela olhou para o rapaz. Ginta se aproximou e pegou nas mãos dela, deixando Sesshoumaru boquiaberto por causa da "ousadia" do infeliz.

O rapaz soltou a matraca:

–Oi, lembra de mim? Sou seu noivo! Ainda guardo o anel que você pediu pra eu guardar por causa da sua viagem que fez pra Madagascar... Eu lembro que você disse que não queria que congelasse porque lá neva mais que o Japão... Mas você nem me avisou que voltou, aí eu teria trazido o anel comigo e...

Sesshoumaru olhava espantado para a garota, que estava agora mais branca que as paredes da casa e quase pra ter uma taquicardia. Os outros presentes estavam igualmente pasmos e não conseguiam pronunciar uma única palavra, principalmente Sango, que agora estava mais preocupada com uma futura crise de relacionamento que se instalaria naquela casa.

–Rin... – Sesshoumaru levantou e a puxou junto – Vamos conversar... – os amigos notaram um certo nervosismo na voz do rapaz que ia até a cozinha, levando Rin praticamente arrastada.

–Rin! Você vai onde? – perguntou Ginta, ainda sem entender nada.

–Rapaz... Vamos conversar... – começou Inuyasha, puxando pela manga da camisa para que ele se sentasse no sofá.

–Mas a Rin... – ele protestou.

–Ela volta já. Aquele rapaz é o analista de sistemas e ele vai consertar o computador que tem lá na cozinha... – falou Miroku, fazendo as garotas também se sentarem para entreter o rapaz.

–Mas lá na cozinha? - o convidado arregalou os olhos.

–Pois é... É a era da informática! Lá nos ficamos sentados e o computador faz a comida, prepara o sake, guarda as compras... – continuou o rapaz, sentando por fim – Eu já percebi que você é um rapaz muito comunicativo, então que tal falar um pouco sobre você pra te conhecermos melhor?

–Claro! Meu nome é Otome Ginta, tenho 23 anos, sou do signo de Libra e minha pedra é a esmeralda... – começou o rapaz.

**Dentro da Cozinha**

Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam em pé, sem olhar um para o outro. Sesshoumaru passava a mão nos cabelos e Rin apoiou as costas na pia e olhava para os pés. Estava muito pálida e sentia as mãos geladas.

–Muito bem... –começou ele, ficando em frente de Rin e respirando fundo. – Pode me explicar isso?

Rin parou de olhar para os pés e olhou para algum ponto que ficava ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

–Ele _era_ meu noivo...

**-ELE FALOU QUE **_É_** SEU NOIVO!** –gritou o rapaz, assustando a garota ao dar um soco na porta da geladeira e derrubando o gato que estava deitado em cima dela.

–Ele... eu e ele fomos noivos... antes de conhecer você...

–Vocês terminaram?

–Eu terminei. Ele não...

Sesshoumaru tentou conter a vontade de dar outro soco na porta da geladeira.

–Eu... eu não entendi... –disse, fechando os olhos.

–Ele era muito chato e parecia que não entedia as coisas quando falávamos pra ele... Eu queria terminar, mas ele era um chorão... - Ela olhou para baixo. – Eu... eu inventei uma história de que iríamos morar em Madagascar porque meu pai precisava fazer um tratamento com a neve que dá lá...

–Rin...

–O quê?

–Em Madagascar não neva.

–Eu sei, mas ele não sabe.

–E depois? O que aconteceu?

–Eu entreguei o anel pra ele e disse que se eu voltasse, era pra ele me procurar, ou então me visitar lá na ilha...

–Por que... Por que você não me contou?

–Eu... Eu não achei que fosse importante...

–**É CLARO QUE É IMPORTANTE!** – Rin se assustou ao vê-lo gritando.- **O CARA TÁ AÍ FORA ACHANDO QUE AINDA É NOIVA DELE! **

**Do lado de fora**

–O quer foi isso? – Ginta parou no meio da história que contava sobre o jardim de infância e todos os outros olhavam para a cozinha.

–Bem...- falou Miroku – bem... Acho que foi o computador... Acho que Inuyasha deixou o DVD de "Jurassic Park" rodando lá no pc. Vamos até lá ver em que parte tá e depois nós voltamos, ok?

–"Jurassic Park"? Esse filme é jóia! Eu adorava vê-lo... Posso ir com vocês? – Ginta estava quase se levantando.

–Não, não pode não – falou Miroku, fazendo o rapaz voltar a sentar. – Você ainda está nos contando a história de como a dona Rikota o repreendeu por grudar chiclete no cabelo das meninas. Sango, fique aqui e escute a história, tá? Depois nós... Contamos o resto do filme, tá?

–'Tá... só não atrapalhem, certo? –falou a garota.

Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku foram até a cozinha e ficaram à espreita na porta.

–Só entraremos – falou Miroku – se as coisas piorarem. Acho que Sesshoumaru está se descontrolando.

–Tem razão. –falaram os dois, escutando atrás da porta.

o-o-o

–Sesshoumaru... Por favor... Eu não quis fazer por mal... Eu tinha que me livrar dele. Eu não gosto de ficar com alguém dizendo que gosto dele quando na verdade já estava com repulsa.

–Então é isso que vai fazer se não gostar mais de mim?

–Claro que não, Sesshy... Você sabe que...

–Você não gosta da pessoa e se livra delas assim?

–Não, Sesshy, por favor... – ela se controlava para não chorar. – Eu não faria isso com você, nunca...

–Você já fez uma vez, menina... – ele a olhou tão fixamente que a fez sentir medo – Como posso saber se não vai fazer de novo?

–**EU ESTOU DIZENDO QUE NÃO!** –ela gritou, fechando os olhos para não olhar para os frios olhos de Sesshoumaru.

–Você já me enganou ao não me contar essa história. Acha que eu posso ter confiança em alguém que pode mentir e enganar as pessoas assim? – Rin arregalou os olhos e depois tornou a fechá-los, escondendo o olhar sob o cabelo. Sesshoumaru se dirigiu para a porta e tocou na maçaneta, falando antes de sair – Eu não acredito que me envolvi com alguém assim.

Abriu a porta e Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku caíram no chão. Os três olharam para o rapaz e depois para garota que ainda escondia o olhar. Sesshoumaru passou pelos três amigos como se não os tivesse visto e estes se levantaram e foram até Rin. Ao se aproximarem, viram que a garota assumia uma expressão de raiva.

**-BAKA! **

Sesshoumaru parou ao escutá-la gritando. Não virou-se para olhá-la, mas agora ela não escondia mais o rosto.

–**ACHA QUE EU TE ENGANEI QUANDO DIZIA QUE TE AMAVA, SESSHOUMARU?**

–Agora eu tenho minhas dúvidas. – disse o rapaz, sem se virar. Rin arregalou os olhos e sentiu os joelhos tremerem ao escutar aquilo. Ele começou a andar em direção ao quarto.

Os amigo se aproximaram de Rin que ainda tremia. Inuyasha tocou-lhe o ombro e falou:

–Rin... Vamos... Vamos lá para casa, 'tá?

–Vamos, Rin... Eu vou com você... – Kagome pegou a amiga e a levou em direção da porta dos fundos.

–Eu vou chamar Sango, 'tá? – Miroku falou, indo em direção da sala, enquanto que os dois levavam Rin para a casa ao lado.

Ao chegar na sala, encontrou Sango folheando a mesma revista que Sesshoumaru folheava antes enquanto Ginta contava-lhe uma interessante história de como conseguiu colar na prova de admissão do segundo grau. Ao ver o noivo – ou quase ex, como queiram – ela se levantou.

–E então?

–Vamos pra... –ele parou de falar ao perceber o cara olhando para eles. Miroku juntou as mãos e falou para o rapaz – Sabe, agora nós vamos ter que sair... Estamos à procura no nosso gato de estimação que fugiu ao ver o _tiranossauro rex_ comer aquele cara no banheiro no filme.

–Verdade? – perguntou o rapaz muito impressionado. – Querem ajuda? Estou de carro.

–Claro! É uma idéia excelente! Você vai de carro até o Shopping do Bloomingdale's e procura pelas pet shops de lá por um gato branco, gordo e que fala "buyo".

–"Buyo"? – repetiu o rapaz.

–É, "buyo". "_Buuuu_" e depois "_yoooo"._ Agora vai, cara. Estamos muito preocupados com ele e ligue pra gente se por acaso o encontrar.

–Mas... Esse shopping não fica do outro lado da cidade?

–Sim. Achamos que pode estar lá porque ele 'tava de caso com uma siamesa que 'tava à venda em uma loja lá. Agora vai... Se ele não aparecer, a Rin vai ficar chateada.

Miroku já estava do lado de fora da casa, empurrando o pobre rapaz para dentro do carro. Fez o rapaz dar a partida e ficou acenando pra ele quando ele foi embora.

–Se a situação não fosse tão dramática, eu iria rir muito nesta hora... –falou ao olhar para Sango, assim que voltou para dentro de casa. – Sesshoumaru foi para o quarto e Rin está lá em casa.

–Coitada... –falou Sango. – Foi tudo culpa minha...

–Não se culpe, Sango. Você não sabia de nada...

–Mas eu não faria isso se você por acaso não tivesse feito eu me zangar com você, seu safado! – ela falou, dando tapas na cabeça dele. Miroku mantinha o ar sério, mesmo apanhando dela.

–Agora não, Sango. Vamos para casa falar com Rin.

o-o-o

–Rin, tome este chá... –Kagome estendeu a xícara para a garota e esta segurou o líquido, olhando durante algum tempo para a água quente. Kagome sentou no sofá, ficando ao lado da amiga, enquanto que Inuyasha estava sentado do outro lado de Rin.

Rin estava com o rosto muito triste, entretanto não chorava e não falava nada.

–Pessoal... –Miroku apareceu fundo dos fundos da casa.

–Estamos aqui, Miroku. –falou Inuyasha. Sango e Miroku se aproximaram e sentaram no outro sofá que tinha na sala.

–Hmm... –Miroku não queria pronunciar o nome do rapaz que foi praticamente expulso da casa. -... Já foi...

–Ele já foi? – perguntou Rin, falando pela primeira vez desde que os três a encontraram na cozinha.

–Gomen ne, Rin... –começou Sango – Eu não tive a intenção...

–Não foi sua culpa, Sango-chan... –a garota falou com a voz embargada. –Foi culpa minha mesmo... Eu nunca contei isso pra ele e agora ele... Ele – as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto e a voz foi ficando mais sumida. – Ele não...

–Rin… - Inuyasha a abraçou, e ela agora molhava a camisa do rapaz por causa das lágrimas. Kagome a abraçou também e logo em seguida, Sango e Miroku também deram um jeito de pelo menos tocar na amiga.

–Ah, Rin-chan... Nos parte o coração vê-la chorando desse jeito... –falou Miroku.

o-o-o

–_Eu não sei se... Vou poder ficar com você. Eu não sinto o mesmo que sentia antes, Sesshoumaru... – a garota falava, enquanto o rapaz escutava com calma._

_Sesshoumaru tinha o olhar fixo para o céu e a garota também fazia o mesmo. O dia estava ensolarado e estavam em frente à casa dele, sentados em um banco de madeira que ele e o irmão fizeram para ocupar um espaço que existia no muro que separava as casas. _

_-Kagura... –ele começou, mantendo o olhar fixo. – Eu não estou chateado._

_-Verdade? – perguntou a garota, com uma expressão alegre. – Que bom! Eu não queria te deixar triste. Na verdade, quero muito continuar sua amiga depois disso... Acho que não damos certo como namorados, e sim como amigos._

_Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso._

_-Eu já ouvi falar disso... de pessoas que se dão melhor como amigos do que como namorados. Casais que se divorciam e que têm um relacionamento mais amigável depois de separados..._

_-Interessante isso, né? –ela falou, sorrindo muito. _

_O rapaz concordou e depois perguntou:_

_-Você pretende encontrar alguém especial, Kagura?_

_-Eu? – ela perguntou surpresa. –Acho que sim... se alguém agüentar meu gênio... –ela falou, achando graça da própria falta de esperança. _

_-Eu acho que o mesmo vai acontecer comigo. –disse o rapaz, com um sorriso._

_-Claro que não, Sesshoumaru! _

_-Por que diz isso?_

_-Ah, por favor... **Não há ninguém que não goste de você**. Dentre uma das garotas que você conhecerá, vai ter alguém que vai conseguir encontrar... Bem, eu não sei dizer, mas vai encontrar uma parte de você que..._

_-O que você quer dizer, menina? – ele se impacientou com a demora dela. Ela deu uma risada._

_-Bem... eu não sei, Sesshoumaru... tem uma parte de você que eu não consigo achar... eu não consegui tocar e não consegui entender. De certa forma, você tem um lado que foi inatingível pra mim. Quando você encontrar a pessoa certa, essa pessoa terá que tocar em você e entender tudo sobre você._

_-Entendo... –disse ele, olhando para o outro lado. O carro do irmão tinha estacionado e dele desceram o irmão mais novo, a namorada Kikyo, e mais duas amigas dele. A garota que ele conhecia por Kagome tinha acenado e reconheceu a outra amiga dela, Rin, mas esta não acenou e parecia esconder o rosto. Inuyasha e Kikyo acenaram também e entraram na casa de Sesshoumaru._

_-Que estranho..._

_-O quê?- perguntou ele._

_-Por que aquela menina 'tava chorando?_

_-Quem?_

_-Aquela que estava ao lado de Kagome._

_-Rin? –perguntou ele, olhando em direção da casa._

_-É o nome dela? – Kagura olhou para a entrada da casa - Ela estava chorando... _

_O rapaz voltou a olhar para o céu e deu um longo suspiro. Um vento forte passou por eles e Kagura protegeu o cabelo._

_-Ai, ai... _

_-O que foi? –perguntou ele._

_-Nada. É que eu adoro o vento. Ele é... a única coisa que não muda em tantos anos de evolução da humanidade. Continua livre e muito forte._

_-Acho que ele muda sim, Kagura... não deviam existir furacões há bilhões de anos... _

_-Não seja tão frio assim, Sesshoumaru!-ela repreendeu e continuou. – O vento é especial: é livre. Essa é a maior qualidade que existe pra mim._

_-Entendo... _

_-Que cara é essa, por Kami-sama! – ela puxou um lado da bochecha dele fazendo com que ele achasse graça da brincadeira. – Tá vendo o que eu disse? Eu não consigo agüentar essas sua cara seria por tanto tempo! Mude um pouco! Eu não acho que vai conquistar uma garota desse jeito!_

_-Tem razão, eu... –parou de falar ao ver a porta da casa ser aberta e de lá sair uma furiosa Kikyo e um Inuyasha igualmente furioso. Kagura e Sesshoumaru não podiam escutar o que falavam, mas estavam brigando. Kikyo gritou algumas coisas e depois foi embora sem olhar para Inuyasha, que passava a mãos nos cabelos exasperado._

_-Acho que desta vez acabou – falou Kagura sorrindo. _

_-Kagura...- Sesshoumaru falou._

_-Que foi, hein? Você sabe muito bem que não curto a cara dela desde que falou mal do meu cabelo._

_-Não gosta dela por uma coisa tão pouca..._

_-Não gostar? Sesshoumaru, querido, você realmente não me conhece... É um elogio para a pessoa saber que não gosto dela, mas no caso de Kikyo, **eu a detesto**! Não sei como Inuyasha ainda está com ela... com tantas meninas bonitinhas e ele namorar logo essa garota... Kagome, por exemplo! – falou a garota, assim que viu Kagome sair de casa e tocar no ombro de Inuyasha, como se estivesse consolando-o. Rin apareceu na soleira da porta, mas Sesshoumaru apenas via seu vulto._

_-Ela não está mais chorando, Kagura...- ele falou calmamente. A garota olhou para a soleira e viu Rin com uma expressão mais alegre. _

_-Deve estar feliz com o término do namoro... _

_-Ele não terminou... os dois sempre fazem isso..._

_-Ela também é bonitinha. Inuyasha deveria tentar uma das duas._

_-Inuyasha gosta de Kagome, Kagura, sabe disso..._

_-**É ISSO QUE EU NÃO CONCORDO!** – a garota gritou no ouvido dele. Parecia muito irritada com o fato. – O que Inuyasha viu em Kikyo pra escolher ficar com ela! Kagome está sempre ao lado dele e..._

_-Kagome tem namorado, Kagura._

_-Eu sei, mas é um babaca! Aquele tal de Houjo não teria chances contra Inuyasha... – ela olhou para o relógio e olhou preocupada para o rapaz.– Bem, eu tenho que ir..._

_-Tudo bem. – disse ele sorrindo._

_Kagura se levantou e abaixou a cabeça, encostando os lábios na testa dele._

_-Pense no que te falei. Como amiga, eu não quero que fique sozinho, sem encontrar a pessoa ideal._

_-Eu digo o mesmo pra você._

_A garota deu um sorriso e pegou a bolsa que estava jogada no gramado perto do banco onde estavam._

_-Até mais, Sesshoumaru._

_-Até, Kagura._

_Sesshoumaru a viu afastar-se e deu um suspiro. Por fim, levantou-se e foi até sua casa. Abriu a porta e viu a garota Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha conversando._

_-Tudo bem? – perguntou ao irmão mais novo._

_-Tudo... –ele respondeu e olhou o irmão_ –_Ah... Cadê a Kagura?_

_Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos e respondeu depois:_

_-Ela... ela foi embora. – disse isso em um tom meio triste. Inuyasha entendeu perfeitamente que a garota tinha terminado._

_o-o-o _

_Alguns dias depois, uma pessoa chegava até aquela casa com mudanças. Kagome estava chegando para morar na mesma casa que Sesshoumaru. A casa toda tinha caixas espalhadas, e Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Rin ajudavam a garota a arrumar as coisas em um quarto que fora antes a biblioteca de Sesshoumaru._

_-Não estou mesmo incomodando, Sesshoumaru?_

_-De modo algum, Kagome. – respondeu o rapaz que carregava uma caixa em que estava escrito "livros"._

_-Melhor do que morar lá comigo e com Miroku. – disse Inuyasha, carregando a mala de Kagome. – Aquele besta não perderia a oportunidade de querer olhá-la tomando banho._

_-Onde ele está?- perguntou Sesshoumaru, abrindo a caixa de livros e colocando na estante meio que desordenadamente._

_-Foi a um encontro... Disse que encontrou a mulher da vida dele. – respondeu o irmão, ajudando Rin a carregar outra mala._

_-Outra? – perguntou ironicamente Rin. Sesshoumaru olhou para ela: tinha sido a primeira vez que via a garota falar daquele modo, como se achasse que estivesse entre bons amigos. Ele achava que a garota era muito tímida para abrir a boca e contar uma piada. – Ele falou a mesma coisa pra aquela tal de Koharu, mas acho que Sango é um pouco mais... Digamos... Difícil._

_-Ela vai ficar arrasada quando souber como ele é. –comentou Inuyasha._

_-Só espero que ela dê tapas mais fortes que eu e Kagome nele. Minha mão fica roxa quando bato nele... – falou Rin, passando a mão na testa. _

_-Ele passa a mão em vocês? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, não tirando os olhos da garota. Ela ficou um pouco corada e depois falou:_

_-Sempre que nos vemos... Mas Inuyasha, Kagome ou eu sempre damos um jeitinho nele. – respondeu, piscando um olho para o rapaz. – Ele volta cheio de hematomas para casa..._

_Sesshoumaru baixou o rosto e saiu do quarto._

_-Vou fazer um lanche. – falou ao sair._

_o-o-o _

_-Essa garota é linda, demais, sensacional, incrível... – Miroku não parava de falar. Estavam ele, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Rin e Kagome na cozinha da casa de Sesshoumaru, conversando enquanto comiam. Havia alguns dias que Kagome havia mudado e Rin aparecia constantemente para fazer trabalhos._

_Sesshoumaru descobriu, um dia, que Rin adorava ler. Em uma tarde em que a garota foi até a casa dele para fazer um trabalho com Kagome- já que as duas eram colegas de faculdade – ela encontrou a porta dele aberta e viu a estante cheia de livros. Aproximou-se e pegou um livro de kaiban – lendas do folclore japonês – e ficou folheando. Nem sentiu Sesshoumaru se aproximar dela, apenas no momento em que ele perguntou:_

_-Gosta de lendas?_

_A garota se assustou e olhou para ele corada._

_-Gomen... não tive intenção de invadir seu quarto..._

_-Não tem problema... – ele olhou o livro que segurava e perguntou de novo – Gosta de lendas?_

_-Ah... eu... gosto sim. – respondeu a garota ainda muito envergonhada com a situação. Ele pegou o livro e colocou na estante de volta – Principalmente sobre as tennyo's._

_-Eu acho uma história muito triste. – falou ele. – O que gosta nessa história?_

_Rin deu um sorriso e respondeu:_

_-Meu pai disse ter visto uma tennyo me salvando quando caí de uma árvore quando era pequena. Aí ele me contava as histórias**... "Uma deusa de beleza extraordinária que procura pelo seu manto e casa com o homem que a roubou. Quando o encontra, ela consegue voltar para o céu."** – disse ela, olhando para outros livros na estante._

_-Ah... – ele apertou a região entre os olhos, tentando formular alguma pergunta - Eu queria saber que faculdade você faz... – perguntou depois, tentando acompanhar o olhar dela pela estante._

_-Kagome e eu fazemos Literatura Japonesa._

_-Gosta do que estuda?_

_-Muito. – ela pegou outro livro – Sua biblioteca é muito interessante... Você também estuda Literatura?_

_-Não. Sou estudioso. Apenas gosto de ler._

_-Ah, tá... – ela ficou sem jeito._

_Sesshoumaru pegou de novo o mesmo livro que ela colocou na estante._

_-Fique com ele. Eu não o leio há muito tempo._

_Rin o olhou, corada. Ele nunca tinha notado que ela era um pouco menor que ele, mas que ainda chegava a ser da mesma altura do queixo dele, e que tinha os olhos castanhos._

_-Ano... Posso mesmo?_

_-Hai._

_Rin deu um sorriso que Sesshoumaru achou lindo e que o fez pensar nela durante dias._

_-Arigatou. – disse, pegando o livro._

_Voltando à conversa da cozinha, Miroku estava contando outra vez sobre como achava que Sango era a mais maravilhosa garota que já encontrou naquele planeta. _

_-Espero só até ela descobrir como você é, seu safado...- falou Inuyasha, passando geléia em um pedaço de pão._

_-Que é isso, pessoal? Acham que eu não posso mudar? – perguntou o rapaz, fazendo-se de ofendido com o que o amigo tinha falado._

_-Claro que não – Rin começou a falar. –, pois você é um caso perdido, Miroku-sama. Ontem mesmo quando ela saiu, você ficou atrás de outra garota!_

_-Oi, Rin, que é isso... ela só estava pedindo informações... – Miroku não conseguia esconder uma enorme gota ao lado do rosto._

_-E a informação era a rua e o número da casa onde você mora? – perguntou a garota com ironia. Kagome e Inuyasha tentaram sufocar o riso, enquanto que Sesshoumaru apenas olhava para a garota, impressionado com a língua afiada que ela tinha._

_-Oi...- ele ficou ainda mais sem jeito._

_Rin se levantou, pegou algumas louças sujas e foi até a pia. _

_-Vou arrumar nossa bagunça, Sesshoumaru-sama... – falou ao dono da casa educadamente._

_-Deixe isso aí, menina. Você é visita, não tem que se preocupar com isso._

_-Demo..._

_-Ele tem razão, Rin-sama. – Miroku falou, pegando a garota e levando-a de volta a mesa para sentar-se com o grupo – Nada de sujar suas lindas mãozinhas com detergentes... – ele fez com que ela sentasse de novo no lugar que sentara antes, e Rin sentiu a mão dele tocando em um lugar que não deveria. Uma veia saltou na testa dela e ela se virou para o rapaz com a mão levantada._

_-Esse Miroku... – começou a falar, abrindo a mão para o tapa – HEN... –parou de falar ao ver que o pobre rapaz já tinha sido atingido por outra pessoa. Sesshoumaru, que estava ao lado dele na mesa, tinha dado um soco no rapaz e tomava o chá tranqüilamente, como se tivesse feito coisa mais natural do mundo._

_-Houshi... – começou ele._

_-Hai... – Miroku ainda estava vendo estrelinhas._

_-Não mexa com a menina._

_-Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama._

_A garota corou ao escutar aquilo. _

_-A... Arigatou, Sesshoumaru-sama._

_**o-o-o**_

_A primavera já havia chegado e a árvore que tinha no quintal da casa de Sesshoumaru já tinha florescido. Estava florida como as árvores de sakura, muito comuns no Japão, dando uma paisagem muito bonita ao lugar._

_Era mais um dia que Rin estava lá, estudando tranqüilamente com Kagome, e Sesshoumaru podia escutar a conversa das duas sobre a faculdade. Depois de algum tempo, escutou-as saindo do quarto e indo até a cozinha enquanto escrevia um artigo, e escutou, minutos depois, Kagome chamando-o na cozinha. Foi até lá e perguntou, notando também que Rin não estava lá:_

_-Sim?_

_-Vamos fazer um lanche... Quer também?_

_-Ah... eu gostaria, sim._

_-Pode chamar Inuyasha pra vir aqui também?_

_-Claro... Volto já. – ele saiu pelos fundos da casa que dava para a casa ao lado. _

_Ao sair, notou que as flores da árvore – que também chamavam de "árvore sagrada" – estavam caindo como neve._

_Olhou para árvore e viu que tinha alguém encostado nela, de costas para ele. Lembrou-se da lenda das tennyo's e recitou uma parte que já conhecia:_

_**-"E uma mulher de extraordinária beleza desceu dos céus e procurou pelo seu hagoromono e não o encontrou. Ela então encontrou o homem que roubou seu manto e ele apaixonou-se por ela por causa de sua beleza, e mentiu dizendo que não sabia onde estava seu manto. Eles se casaram e..."** – parou de falar ao ver a pessoa se virando para olhar para ele._

_Era Rin._

_Estava olhando para Sesshoumaru e ainda estava encostada na árvore, cujas flores caiam sobre sua cabeça como neve._

_Sesshoumaru ficou tão impressionado que não tinha força para falar. Parecia que tinha sido atingido por um raio._

_-Continue... –disse ela.Viu que ele estava calado e então ela mesma resolveu continuar- **"Eles se casaram e tiveram filhos, mas um dia ela encontrou seu hagaromono e viu que ele tinha mentido para ela, e ele lhe contou que fez aquilo porque a amava e amava também os filhos que tiveram, mas ela, que encontrou seu manto que a permitia subir para sua casa no paraíso, agora não mais queria voltar aos céus porque amava aquele homem..." **. Eu gosto mais dessa versão. As outras que conheço são muito tristes... –Ela se desencostou da árvore e aproximou-se do rapaz, que olhava para boquiaberto. Ela ficou preocupada e notou que o rosto dele estava corado. – Algum... algum problema, Sesshoumaru-sama?_

_Demorou um tempo para entender a pergunta. Quando falou, a voz parecia mais um murmúrio:_

_-Iie..._

_-Rin-chan! – Kagome gritou da cozinha – Pode me ajudar aqui?_

_Ela olhou para dentro da casa e falou:_

_-Hai, já estou indo... – falou, sem olhar para Sesshoumaru. Ele ainda estava parado, olhando para alguma coisa no infinito, como se tivesse tido uma revelação naquele momento._

_"Rin..."_

_O rapaz entendeu que gostava dela mais como um simples amigo._

_Sentiu uma incrível vontade de rir naquela hora. Aproximou-se da árvore e encostou-se a ela, começando a rir até saírem as lágrimas._

_**"Eu a amo."**_

_Depois de algum tempo parou de rir, e agora olhava para dentro da casa, onde a garota que ele tinha descoberto naquele momento que amava estava lanchando alguma coisa feita por Kagome. Lembrou-se que tinha que chamar o irmão e foi até a casa ao lado, mas agora tinha um sorriso nos lábios e arquitetava um plano para dizer o que sentia a Rin._

_o-o-o _

Sesshoumaru acordou assustado. Estava deitado na cama e notou que a parte ao lado onde sempre dormia Rin estava vazia. Ele deu um tapa na própria testa ao lembrar o que tinha acontecido naquela tarde.

"**_-ACHA QUE EU TE ENGANEI QUANDO DIZIA QUE TE AMAVA, SESSHOUMARU?"_**

_**"-Agora eu tenho minhas dúvidas"**_

_"Não acredito que disse isso...", _pensava ele, arrependido da própria fala. _"Como pude dizer que duvidava dela...?". _

O rapaz deu um suspiro e olhou para o relógio ao lado da cama. Viu que eram três da manhã. Não sabia a que horas tinha adormecido e o porquê de ter sonhado com Rin, mas agora sentiu uma tristeza muito grande. Olhou de novo para a cama vazia e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Resolveu ir até a cozinha para tomar sake. Ao chegar lá, ligou a luz e viu o gato de volta ao lugar onde costumava ficar.

–Está fazendo um bom serviço, Buyo... – murmurou ele. Abriu a geladeira e tirou uma garrafa de lá. Saiu da cozinha e foi até a sala, onde viu Miroku dormindo no sofá.

_"Com certeza, ela deve estar dormindo lá..."_

Resolveu voltar para a cozinha. Sentou-se e abriu a garrafa para beber no gargalo. Depois de um gole, ele viu que o gato agora estava na mesa, encarando-o fixamente.

–Quer um pouco, gato?

Buyo não respondeu. Parou de olhá-lo e começou a lamber uma das patas.

–Bom gatinho...

Ficou algum tempo pensando e resolveu tampar de novo a garrafa e guardá-la na geladeira. Voltou para o quarto, onde se jogou na cama e ficou pensando no que fazer até amanhecer, já que agora não sentia sono. Levantou-se de novo e foi até a estante e fechou os olhos para escolher um dos livros. Pegou um volume qualquer e abriu os olhos para ler o título.

_**"Cem histórias de kaiban. Volume Um: Tennyos."**_

Teve vontade de rir e de jogar o título no lixo, entretanto pegou o volume e foi deitar na cama para ler.

o-o-o

Ao anoitecer, a cada vizinha a de Sesshoumaru estava um pouco agitada. Rin já tinha parado de chorar e agora todos arrumavam o quarto de Sango e Miroku para que ela dormisse lá. Sango ajeitava um futon no chão para que ela mesma dormisse lá, enquanto que Rin ficaria com a cama. Miroku resolveu dormir na casa de Sesshoumaru e, no quarto de Inuyasha, Kagome e o namorado conversavam na cama do rapaz. Eles estavam abraçados e Kagome estava com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

–Sabe... o Sesshy não é desse tipo... –falou a garota.

–Ele só está furioso, mas depois passa, Kagome. Acho que amanhã eles fazem as pazes.

–Você tem **CERTEZA **disso?

–Iie.

A garota deu um tapa no braço dele.

–Obrigada por me deixar mais tranqüila. Mas eu já deveria saber, já que quase não conhece seu irmão...

–Ele é meio difícil de entender com aquela cara séria, mas Rin conseguia entendê-lo... não sei como. – ele falou, encostando os lábios os cabelos da garota e beijando suavemente. – Acho que ele vai se acertar sim...

–Como pode saber?

–Ele gosta dela de verdade, Kagome... não acho que viveria sem ela.

Kagome sorriu e beijou os lábios dele.

–Espero que isso nunca aconteça conosco. – disse.

–Depende - falou ele levantando uma sobrancelha. – Você não ficou noiva daquele tal de Bozo...

–Houjo... – ficou com uma enorme gota no rosto.

–... nem daquele maldito do Kouga, né?

–Iie – respondeu Kagome. – E você não casou escondido com Kikyo, né?

–Feh! – ele fechou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o lado.

–Isso é "não", né?

–É "não" mesmo... – disse ele, corando e olhando para a garota, que agora sorria.

–Vamos dormir, Inuyasha.

–Hai. - disse ele, deitando na cama e a abraçando, desligando o abajur logo em seguida.

**o-o-o **

**Vocabulário: **_Esqueci de pôr o significado de algumas palavras em "Come", mas gostaria de corrigir o erro agora. Espero não ter esquecido nenhuma._

**Ano:**_Com licença, ei... ;_

**Arigatou, domo arigatou, domo: **_(muito) obrigado, obrigada;_

**Baka:**_Idiota, bobo;_

**Demo...**: _Mas... ;_

**Gomen, gomen ne, gomen nasai :** _Sinto muito, desculpe-me;_

**Hai: **_Sim;_

**Hai, onee-dono: **_Sim, senhorita;_

**Iie: **_Não;_

**Itai: **_É a interjeição de dor, que se aproxima do nosso "ai"._

**Maa, maa: (**_Expressão) Calma, calma_

**Meri Kuri: **_Feliz Natal;_

**Nani: **_O quê, quê?_

**Ne, nee: **_Né, Não é;_

**Neko:**_Gato;_

**Omedetou: **_Parabéns, felicitações;_

**Ohayo:**_Bom dia, oi;_

**Oi:**_Ei!;_

**Sumimasen:**_Sinto muito, desculpe-me, com licença;_

o-o-o

Oi, gente!

Ai, eu não consegui resistir! Apesar de terem me pedido pra fazer mais Miroku e Sango, eu tive que fazer esta songfic ser mais Rin e Sesshoumaru, meu casal do momento! Esta songfic terá duas partes e eu postarei a segunda parte só depois do Ano-Novo, provavelmente no sábado. O motivo vocês lerão na continuação.

Espero que tenham gostado da primeira parte! A música que usei foi Four Seasons, da Amuro-sama, tema do terceiro filme de Inuyasha, _"Tenka Hadou no Ken"_. Eu lembro do Sesshoumaru-sama quando escuto essa música, então resolvi aproveitá-la. Na segunda parte eu traduzo a letra... Eu não tive tempo de fazê-lo... Só tive tempo de pegar os kanji's, escutar a música pelo menos 10 vezes e "romajinzá-la".

Arigatou a LP Vany-chan por me indicar o site japonês que tinha a letra desta música em ideogramas japoneses!

Obrigada a todos que leram este songfic!

_AKEMASUTE OMEDETOU MINNA! (FELIZ ANO NOVO, PESSOAL!) _

Kisu no Shampoo-chan.


	2. Teihen

**FOUR SEASONS**

**FINAL**

**Ajuda**

_Sesshoumaru estava na sala e parecia muito impaciente. Tinha esperado que a amiga de Kagome viesse fazer trabalho naquela tarde, mas ela não apareceu. Ele olhou o relógio e viu que já era quase três da tarde. "Com certeza não vem mais...". Resolveu procurar Kagome na cozinha. _

_Entrou e viu que a garota estava tomando chá. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu._

_-Algum problema, Sesshoumaru?_

_-Iie. Sua amiga não vem hoje? – perguntou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. _

_-Acho que não... se não apareceu até agora..._

_-Ela costuma faltar com os compromissos assim?_

_-Iie... Só quando alguma coisa muito grave acontece..._

_-"Coisa grave"?_

_-Às vezes é problema com a família... Os pais de Rin querem se separar e o pai quer levá-la para uma cidade em Hokkaido. – Kagome respondeu e levantou-se para encher a xícara com mais chá. Ao escutar aquilo, Sesshoumaru sentiu um choque. _

_-Ela vai... mudar? – perguntou com uma voz trêmula._

_Kagome olhou para ele um pouco espantada._

_-Rin não quer, sabe... Ela já tem os amigos aqui e tem a faculdade também... _

_-Ela... Tem alguém aqui?_

_-Como?_

_-Pergunto se ela tem um namorado... Ela tem?_

_Kagome franziu a testa e depois respondeu:_

_-Iie... Quer dizer... ela tinha que cara, mas já terminaram... – ela terminou de beber e perguntou – Quer chá?_

_-Hai..._

_Ela estava enchendo a xícara e virou-se para entregar para Sesshoumaru quando escutou-o falar:_

_-Eu gosto de Rin, Kagome..._

_A garota arregalou os olhos e, como ainda não tinha entregado a xícara para ele, com o susto da revelação, deixou-a cair. O vidro se estilhaçou no chão._

_-Sesshoumaru..._

_-... será que poderia me ajudar com ela? – perguntou ele, com o rosto mais sério que podia ter._

**Brincadeira**

_-Rin-chan... Por que não quer fazer o trabalho lá em casa? – perguntou Kagome, olhando para a amiga que estava sentada em uma das carteiras da sala onde estudavam. _

_A garota fez uma careta e falou:_

_-Aquele seu amigo só pode ser pirado... Tem aquela cara séria, mas no fundo..._

_-Quem? – ela se controlou para não rir, mas já sabia de quem ela estava falando._

_-Sesshoumaru-sama! – Rin respondeu irritada – Ele fica nos atrapalhando, faz brincadeiras, atrapalha minha concentração, esconde meus livros... Eu achava que ele era sério, mas parece uma criança! Nem sabia que tinha senso de humor! Ele tá andando muito com Miroku... Esses homens são todos iguais..._

_Durante o tempo que a amiga falava, Kagome não agüentou e começou a dar gargalhadas. O que estava acontecendo é que Sesshoumaru resolveu seguir o conselho de Kagome e tentar mudar um pouco. Como era sempre muito sério, resolveu começar a usar um senso de humor que os amigos não sabiam que tinha e começava a participar mais das conversas. Às vezes atrapalhava os estudos das meninas e ia lá apenas para conversar sobre diversas coisas, além de ficar fazendo brincadeiras com Miroku, como esconder os casacos das garotas ou esconder determinado livro que elas usavam. _

_-Ai, ai... Rin-chan...- Kagome enxugava uma lágrima que saiu durante sua crise de risos. – Ah, Rin... ele está mudando... Mas é uma boa pessoa. Sesshoumaru-sama sempre será Sesshoumaru-sama! Eu fico feliz que ele esteja agindo assim... Antes era muito mais sério e era um pouco anti-social, apesar de ser pesquisador._

_-Ele não era estudioso? Ah, que bobagem a minha... É tudo a mesma coisa... – Rin deu um tapinha no rosto, impressionada com a lerdeza do raciocínio._

_-Ele trabalha para a Universidade de Tokyo... _

_-Tão novo? – perguntou Rin espantada._

_-Sesshoumaru-sama é muito inteligente... e por isso é um pouco afastado das pessoas... Uma vez o Inuyasha me falou que os melhores amigos dele são os livros. – disse ela sorrindo. – Eu já percebi que geralmente as pessoas muito inteligentes não são muito sociáveis... _

_-Ah... – Rin parecia ainda mais espantada - Mas... Mas não pense que me convenceu a ir lá estudar! Eu tô muito encrencada nesta matéria pra ficar discutindo com seu amigo sobre a ideologia de "Shin-chan"!_

_-Háháhá... Ai, ai... Rin, vamos lá... Se falar pra ele que você precisa estudar, ele vai entender!_

_-Olha lá..._

_-Como Rin-chan é desconfiada... - Kagome deu um sorriso sem graça._

_-Ele é amigo de Miroku, eu preciso mesmo desconfiar._

**Sozinhos**

_-Não, Kagome, por favor... – Rin implorava numa voz lamuriosa. – Não me deixa sozinha aqui com ele, por favor..._

_-Calma, Rin... Por que tá com medo de Sesshoumaru-sama?_

_**-RIN! ACHEI UMA FITA COM EPISÓDIO DE SHIN-CHAN! QUERO TE MOSTRAR DE QUANDO ELES VIERAM AQUI NO TOKYO DOME**! – Sesshoumaru gritou sabe-se lá de onde._

_-Kagome-chaaaan! – ela olhou desesperada para amiga. – A gente pode terminar esse trabalho amanhã?_

_-Mas amanhã nós temos que começar outro... – disse a garota, vestindo um casaco - Eu preciso ver Souta-kun no hospital e Inuyasha e Miroku estão trabalhando... eu vou tentar voltar antes e terminar o trabalho com você... Qualquer coisa você dorme aqui, 'tá? Mas nós realmente precisamos terminar hoje..._

_-Mas... mas..._

_-Rin, eu não deixaria aqui sozinha fazendo nosso trabalho, mas é meu irmão! E ele está na outra cidade e eu preciso ir lá, tenho que pegar este trem ou só chegarei aqui amanhã no primeiro trem de quarta-feira!_

_-Mas... mas..._

_-Rin... Por favor. Sesshoumaru-sama não é criança. Se falar que precisar acabar o trabalho, ele vai entender._

_A garota fez um beicinho depois falou:_

_-'Tá, 'tá bom... – Rin resolveu ceder._

_-Calma, Rin... eu volto o mais rápido possível. Qualquer coisa, eu te ligo, 'tá?_

_-Hai, hai.. – ela não escondeu a desconfiança._

_Kagome saiu, deixando a amiga sozinha._

**Beijo**

_-Ai, não... de novo, não... – a garota se lamentava ao ver Sesshoumaru puxando uma cadeira e sentando perto dela._

_-Rin, o episódio era legal. Por que não foi ver?_

_-Eu preciso acabar um trabalho – respondeu a garota em tom sério, arrumando alguns papéis escritos numa caligrafia que Sesshoumaru achou muito bonita. – Não tenho tempo pra isso, Sesshoumaru-sama._

_-Por que todo mundo me chama de "Sesshoumaru-sama"? Sou tão velho assim?_

_A garota olhou para ele e respondeu:_

_-Iie, mas você... Você é muito sério... Tem um ar de pessoa compenetrada._

_-Verdade?_

_-Hai... mas... **AI, EU TENHO QUE TERMINAR MEU TRABALHO!**_

_-Você gritou isso sete vezes durante esta tarde._

_-É que você 'tá me atrapalhando, sabia?_

_-Se você se concentrasse mais, não precisaria pedir pra sair daqui... Quando era criança, o Inuyasha ficava chorando e eu nem prestava atenção porque eu 'tava brincando e..._

_-**VOCÊ BRINCAVA DE LER QUANDO ELA CRIANÇA?** – ela ficou impressionada._

_-Mais ou menos._

_-Oro...- ela estava ainda muito impressionada. Quem no mundo brincava de ler? Entretanto, lembrou-se do que tinha que fazer - **AI, EU PRECISO FAZER O TRABALHO!**_

_-Viu só?_

_-Quer me deixar em paz, por favor?_

_-Certo, certo... -disse ele, levantando-se da cadeira e pegando algo que Rin não viu o que era, saindo da cozinha, onde a garota usava a mesa para estudar. Depois de alguns ela deu por falta de um dos livros._

_-Ai, não... Eu não acredito... – ela se levantou e foi procurar Sesshoumaru. – Isso deve ser um karma... **SESSHOUMARU-SAMA! VOCÊ PEGOU MEU LIVRO DE NOVO?**_

_Rin não escutou a resposta dele, mas foi procurá-lo pela casa. Viu a porta do quarto dele aberta e o viu deitado na cama, lendo o livro que ela procurava. Ficou parada à soleira da porta, sem coragem para entrar como na primeira vez. _

_-Sesshoumaru-sama, onegai, devolva meu livro..._

_-As teorias deste cara são idiotas. – ele comentou sem ao menos olhá-la – Estão todas erradas. _

_-É, mas ele pensava assim e eu preciso ler isso pra fazer meu trabalho. Depois eu empresto pro senhor pra ler e... – parou de falar ao ver que ele tinha se levantado da cama e a olhava, sério._

_-Não precisa me chamar assim, Rin..._

_-Oro? – Rin não entendeu._

_-Você me chamou de "senhor"._

_-Hmmm... Nem prestei atenção... Mas poderia devolver meu livro? – ela ainda não tinha entrado no quarto e Sesshoumaru ainda estava lá, segurando o livro como se fosse uma isca. _

_-Venha pegar. – falou ele._

_**-QUÊ?** – ela arregalou os olhos._

_-Venha pegar. Você quer o livro, né? Tente tirá-lo de mim..._

_-Demo..._

_-O que foi? Por que não entra e tenta pegar?_

_-**EU NÃO TENHO TEMPO PRA PEGA-PEGA!** _

_Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso – ela nunca o tinha visto sorrir – e falou num tom de provocação:_

_-Tente-pega-a-ar!_

_Uma veia saltou na testa da garota e ela quis contar mentalmente até dez, entretanto aquela brincadeira de Sesshoumaru a fez parar no número quatro._

_**-DEVOLVA... MEU... LIVRO!** –ela gritou, entrando no quarto e correndo atrás do rapaz. Este deu no pé e começou a fugir dela._

_Sesshoumaru dava risadas enquanto fugia dela. Saltou a cama e foi parar do outro lado do quarto, fazendo os olhos de Rin se arregalaram:_

_-Co-como fez isso?_

_-Se conseguir pegar, eu conto pra você. _

_-Deixa de ser criança! Devolva já meu livro! _

_Rin começou a correr de novo e estava irritada demais pelo fato de Sesshoumaru não parar de rir. _

_-Mou! Eu não sabia que você era tão criança! É sério! Eu tô com a corda no pescoço nessa matéria!_

_-Se quiser, eu posso fazer o trabalho por você! Aristóteles achava que a verossimilhança era a representação de algo que..._

_**-NÃO QUERO QUE FAÇA MEU TRABALHO! EU PRECISO APRENDER! **_

_-Que bom que pensa dessa forma. Conheci muitas outras pessoas que gostavam mais de respostas prontas, como Inuyasha e Houshi._

_-Aposto que aprendeu com eles essas brincadeiras sem graças!_

_-Na verdade, eu só aprendi agora..._

_**-DEVOLVE!**_

_Rin correu para o lado da estante que ficava ao lado da porta. Ela julgou que ele fosse sair do quarto e foi para a porta para impedi-lo de sair, mas ficou parado ao lado da estante e sorriu cinicamente._

_-Acha que ganhou? – perguntou ele._

_-Não me interessa! Eu só quero o livro! – ela falou e avançou. Ele ficou parado, com o braço entendido para o alto, segurando o livro, e ela ficou na ponta dos pés para pegá-lo. _

_-Yatta! – falou ela, ao tocar no objeto. Entretanto alguma coisa a puxou para trás e ela caiu, puxando o livro e Sesshoumaru pra cima dela. Ele conseguiu colocar um braço em torno dela para impedir que ela se machucasse, entretanto a queda fez com que ela batesse o rosto no peito dele. Ele a escutou murmurar um "idiota" e também um gemido de dor. Levantou um pouco o corpo e viu que ela massageava o nariz._

_-Machucou? – perguntou ele sorrindo._

_-**QUE GRAÇA TEM NISSO?** – ela gritou, tentando se levantar, no entanto Sesshoumaru não saía de cima dela. Ele não parou de rir e fez a única coisa que queria fazer desde que começou a pensar nela. Viu que ela rangia os dentes com raiva e os braços dela o empurrando para que saísse de cima. Fechou os olhos, colocou uma das mãos na cintura da garota e ainda segurando o livro com a outra, baixou o rosto e encostou os lábios nos dela, fazendo com que ela arregalasse os olhos. Sesshoumaru viu que ela não estava respondendo e falou no ouvido dela:_

_-Abra os lábios pra mim, Rin..._

_A garota abriu os lábios de modo maquinal e ele a envolveu num ardente beijo. Tocava em sua língua e ela parou de se debater e a corresponder o beijo, colocando as mãos em torno do pescoço dele e sentindo a língua dele em sua boca._

_Ficaram assim durante algum tempo até que Sesshoumaru parou o beijo por falta de ar. Ele afastou o rosto devagar e viu Rin abrindo os olhos devagar, mostrando uma expressão confusa neles. Ele saiu de cima dela e a ajudou a se levantar._

_Sesshoumaru olhou para a mão e viu que ainda segurava o livro._

_-Não conseguiu pegá-lo, afinal..._

_Rin o olhava perplexa e sentia as pernas trêmulas, tendo que apoiar-se na parede para não cair. Não parava de olhar Sesshoumaru, que agora tinha parado de rir e estava sério._

_-Eu... eu não consegui resistir... – ele falou numa voz fraca, soltando o livro no chão e deixando Rin sozinha no quarto. Dirigiu-se até a cozinha, onde ficou apoiado na pia e pensando no que tinha feito. Ficou assim durante algum tempo até escutar a porta ser aberta. Virou-se e viu Rin parada. Ainda estava com a mesma expressão de confusão nos olhos e parecia perguntar a ele o porquê de ter feito aquilo._

_Ficaram se encarando durante algum tempo e Sesshoumaru não pensou duas vezes e aproximou-se de novo dela. Segurou o rosto dela e a beijou de novo, desta vez fazendo com que ela correspondesse na hora, pois sentiu a língua dela procurando pela dele e os braços dela em torno de seu pescoço. Beijaram-se durante algum tempo, até que ele afastou o rosto e falou no ouvido dela, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse:_

_-Eu já queria isso há muito tempo..._

**Ciúmes**

_-**SESSHOUMARU, O QUE É ISSO?** – gritava Rin segurando uma agenda, que tinha uma dedicatória de Kagura para Sesshoumaru, e com uma expressão assassina._

_-Rin, é uma agenda...- respondeu ele calmamente._

_-O que significa essa dedicatória de Kagura? – ela perguntou, apertando o pescoço dele._

_-Significa que ganhei dela antes de te conhecer, mas que agora eu tenho você._

_-Sério? – ela falou com os olhos brilhando._

_-Sim._

_-Ah, que bom!_

_-Rin?_

_-Hai?_

_-Solte meu pescoço._

_-Ah, gomen... - ela deu um sorriso sem graça._

**Mudança**

_Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá da sala e ao seu lado estava Rin. Ela estava chorando e ele olhava para algum ponto na sala. Ela tinha contado que os pais se separaram e agora o pai a levaria para Hokkaido, ao Norte do Japão. Sesshoumaru tinha uma expressão séria e colocou o braço em torno da cintura dela, puxando para perto de si._

_-Pare de chorar, menina..._

_-Demo... Eu não vou mais ficar perto de você..._

_-É por isso que está chorando? Não está chorando por causa de seus pais?_

_Rin afastou um pouco o rosto e enxugou algumas lágrimas._

_-Iie... já me acostumei com eles brigando e queria muito que eles se separassem se fosse melhor para eles... Mas eu não queria ir embora daqui..._

_-Por que você não fala com ele?_

_-Papai não entenderia... – ela falou, enxugando outra vez o rosto. – Ele acha que não sei me cuidar aqui em Tokyo... e também não temos mais onde ficar aqui.. já vendemos a casa..._

_-Não tem onde ficar? – ele perguntou, ainda olhando para algum lugar da sala. Depois ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. Escutou Rin fungando e falou calmamente – Você pode ficar aqui comigo..._

_A garota parou de fungar e olhou para ele, que ainda mantinha o olhar distante._

_-Eu... eu também queria ficar aqui com você, mas eu já disse... Eu não tenho onde ficar, Sesshoumaru..._

_-Você não entendeu...- ele fixou o olhar nela – Eu falei que você pode morar AQUI comigo... – completou, fazendo Rin assumir uma expressão que inicialmente era de susto e depois se transformou em alegria. _

_Rin sorriu e as lágrimas pararam. Abraçou Sesshoumaru e falou:_

_-Se falar com ele, talvez ele entenda..._

_-Farei o possível – ele sorriu também e a beijou.  
_

Sesshoumaru fechou o livro com raiva. Não tinha parado de pensar em Rin desde que acordou e pensava desde o momento que ela se tornou sua namorada.

_"Vou enlouquecer, só pode..."._ Olhou o relógio e viu que já com certeza os amigos iriam acordar. Saiu do quarto e viu Miroku ainda dormindo no sofá. Resolveu ir até a cozinha e fazer algo para comer.

Preparou um pão simples com geléia e procurou a lata de leite para preparar um copo pra acompanhar. Procurou em todos os lugares e não encontrava.

–Quem foi que colocou as batatinhas aqui na despensa de panelas? – perguntou com raiva.

Olhou para o armário de produtos de limpeza e abriu a portinhola, não contendo uma exclamação de vitória ao encontrar lá a tal lata.

–Quem colocou aqui não foi muito esperto... – falou.

Fez um copo de leite e sentou-se para comer. Ficou surpreso ao ver Buyo deitado em cima da mesa e olhando para o leite. Resolveu procurar um pires e colocar um pouco do leite que tinha feito para ele tomar.

–É só hoje, viu? – falou para ele. – Sua dona vem te dar mais comida, tá?

**Juntos**

_Desde que ela chegou ali, achava que estava invadindo o lugar. Sesshoumaru achava que ela não era incômodo ali, mas Rin julgava que não deveria estar na casa dele. Há duas semanas que havia mudado e não ainda tinha desfeito as malas, falando para si mesma que procuraria um lugar para não ter que ocupar o espaço na casa do namorado. Um dia ele pediu que ela desfizesse as malas por ter comprado um armário melhor para colocar no quarto e que ela também o usasse._

_-Demo... _

_-Nani?_

_-Eu acho que estou te incomodando aqui..._

_-De novo essa história? Mas eu já te disse que não é incômodo algum. – ele se aproximou e deu um rápido beijo nos lábios dela. – Eu gosto muito de ter você aqui comigo... Estudar com você, ajudar você na casa, dormir ao seu lado..._

_Rin corou ao escutar aquilo. Desde que tinha chegado, dormia na mesma cama com ele. Primeiro ela insistiu para dormir no sofá, mas depois ele a convenceu para dormir na mesma cama que ele._

_-Não farei nada que você não queira. – ele falou no tom mais sério dele._

_Rin o olhou e aquele rosto sério transmitiu uma certa confiança, fazendo com que ela aceitasse o pedido._

**Amor**

_-Sesshoumaru, sua roupa tá aqui! – ela bateu na porta e escutou os passos dele lá dentro. – Vou deixar aqui, pendurada na porta e... – parou de falar ao ver que ele tinha aberto a porta e que estava só de toalha cobrindo a parte de baixo, deixando o peito desnudo. Ele pegou a roupa que ela estendia._

_-Arigatou._

_Rin corou e gaguejou:_

_-De.. De nada..._

_Mais tarde, os dois foram se deitar. Ela lia um livro e ele fazia o mesmo, até que o fechou e disse que já ia dormir._

_-Eu... eu vou ficar lendo mais um pouquinho._

_Sesshoumaru a olhou curioso e respondeu:_

_-Como queira... Boa noite. –ele aproximou-se para beijá-la, mas ela se afastou do toque dele, coisa que estava fazendo desde que o viu praticamente sem roupa. No jantar, ele tinha percebido que ela o evitava olhar e sempre que tentava dar um beijo, ela se afastava e inventava uma desculpa._

_Aquele novo distanciamento fez com que ele se aborrecesse e perguntasse:_

_-Afinal, qual é seu problema, Rin?- ele a viu corar e baixar os olhos. – Não quer mais que eu te toque?_

_A garota não respondeu, mas ele percebeu que ela queria falar alguma coisa que não tinha coragem. _

_-Não vai falar? – perguntou ele. Como viu que Rin não responderia, ele deitou-se de lado e fechou os olhos, sentindo uma certa frustração por não conseguir entendê-la._

_Depois de alguns minutos, ele sentiu os braços dela envolvendo-o na cintura. Conseguiu sentir o coração dela batendo rápido contra as costas dele. Sesshoumaru tocou na mão dela e perguntou:_

_-Rin... Qual o problema?_

_-Eu... eu queria..._

_Sesshoumaru se levantou e sentou-se na cama, e Rin fez o mesmo. Ela olhava para baixo e parecia que tremia de nervosismo._

_-Você quer o quê, querida?_

_-Eu... queria... – ele levantou o rosto dela e ela completou com um sorriso doce – Eu queria... você..._

_Sesshoumaru olhou fundo naqueles olhos castanhos, compreendendo assim o porquê de ela tê-lo evitado tanto naquele dia. Aproximou o rosto e a beijou, sentindo também os braços dela envolvendo o pescoço. Deitou-a na cama e começou a acariciar o corpo dela. Quando ela ia ajeitar a cabeça nas almofadas, deu um pequeno grito ao bater em algo e ela levantou o lençol para ver o que era: o livro que estava lendo momentos antes estava escondido esquecido debaixo do travesseiro. _

_Sesshoumaru jogou o livro longe sob um protesto de Rin:_

_-Ei, não faça isso com meu livro! Vai danificá-lo... _

_O rapaz voltou a olhá-la e disse:_

_-Ele estava atrapalhando._

_-Mas você é sempre tão cuidadoso..._

_Sesshoumaru voltou a beijá-la, desta vez no pescoço, indo até o ouvido dela e sussurrando:  
**-Às vezes eu perco a razão quando estou com você...**_

Rin despertou e olhou ao redor do quarto onde passara a noite, um quarto diferente do qual já tinha se acostumado a dormir. Sentou-se na cama e lembrou-se do sonho, lembrando-se também do porquê de ter passado a noite ali.

–Eu... eu não o tenho mais...- disse com tristeza para si mesma. Levantou-se e foi até a janela onde podia ver a casa ao lado.

"_Eu perdi o Sesshoumaru...",_ pensou com tristeza.

Resolveu se arrumar e preparar o café para os amigos, tomando cuidado para não acordar Sango, que dormia no futon.

o-o-o

–Ohayo... – Kagome entrou na cozinha e viu Rin de avental e tudo preparando o café da manhã. – Rin, já de pé tão cedo?

–Hai! – respondeu a amiga, mostrando uma frigideira.

–O que está fazendo?

–Já estou fazendo o almoço!

–Ah... Inuyasha e Sango já vêm aqui...

–Hai, hai! Tem comida pra todo mundo!

Minutos depois, Miroku apareceu com a cara mais fechada do mundo.

–Miroku... –começou Kagome.

–Nem venham com piadinhas! Tive uma péssima noite! – sentiu alguém batendo a nuca e virou-se para encarar a pessoa. Inuyasha estava atrás dele, e não parecia que estava muito feliz.

–Olha lá como fala com Kagome, baka... – disse, não impedindo de aparecer no rosto uma expressão assassina.

–Feh! – Miroku sentou-se e virou o rosto para a parede.

–O que deu no Houshi-sama hoje? – perguntou Rin, colocando um bolinho na frente de Miroku.

–Aquele sofá é desconfortável. – Miroku respondeu, agradecendo com um aceno por Rin ter colocado a comida na frente dele. Sango apareceu logo em seguida e deu "bom dia" para todos.

–Bom dia, Sango-chan! - falou Rin.

Todos notaram que a garota estava fazendo o possível para parecer bem, embora todos soubessem que não é verdade.

–Sango... Minhas costas estão péssimas! Pode fazer uma massagem hoje? – perguntou Miroku para a garota.

–Por que estão doendo? – ela perguntou.

–Tive uma péssima noite... sem contar que quase não dormir direito, com Sesshoumaru andando pra lá e pra cá naquela casa e... – parou de falar ao perceber que tinha pronunciado um nome que não deveria. Rin estava lavando louça e parou o serviço ao escutar o que Miroku tinha dito.

–Miroku, seu idiota... – falou Inuyasha em tom baixo.

–Tudo bem... – Rin começou a falar. Tinha voltado a lavar a louça e resolveu mudar de assunto. – Estou fazendo _misou _hoje, tá?

–Rin...

–Está tudo bem, pessoal... – mentiu a garota. – Olha, eu.. –ela foi até um canto e tirou uma tigela qualquer que parecia não ser usada e encheu de leite. – Olhem só... Alguém tem que levar leite para o gato... Acho que ele não come desde ontem à noite... Ele não deve ter dado comida porque não gosta dele...

–Eu faço isso, Rin-chan... – disse Kagome pegando a tigela. – Eu volto já!

–A porta dos fundos está aberta! – falou Miroku.

–'Tá! – ela saiu e passou por uma das portinholas que dava para a casa ao lado. Entrou na cozinha e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru sentado e olhando para algum ponto na cozinha.

–Ah... ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama...

–Ohayo, Kagome.

–Eu só vi aqui pra dar comida ao gato e... – parou de falar ao ver que o gato estava em cima da mesa, lambendo um pratinho de plástico.

–Eu já dei comida, Kagome.

–Ah... Então... Eu vou deixar aqui, tá? – ela saiu da casa sem jeito por causa do olhar de Sesshoumaru. Atravessou novamente a portinhola e foi para a cozinha, onde Miroku e Inuyasha discutiam sobre algum time de futebol que Kagome não conhecia.

–Tudo bem por lá? – perguntou Rin, ainda na pia, mas desta vez cortando os legumes para a sopa.

–Hm... Tá... Tá tudo bem. O gato já tinha comido.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela.

–Você deu a comida, Miroku? – perguntou Rin.

–Iie, não foi Miroku, foi... hmm...

–Sesshoumaru deu comida ao gato? – perguntou Rin, olhando para a garota.

–Hmmm... ah... Hai. Ele alimentou o Buyo.

–Ah... – Rin voltou a cortar alguns legumes.

–Rin... Por que você não vai conversar com ele? Você podia ao menos...

–Iie. – interrompeu a garota, começando a cortar com força uma batata e assustá-los com aquela força que desconheciam que a garota tivesse – Não quero conversas com quem me chamou de mentirosa.

–Sesshoumaru não te chamou assim, Rin-sama... –falou Miroku.

–Praticamente disse, Miroku-sama. Não quero conversar.

–Se Sesshoumaru-sama a chamou assim, é porque não estava com os pensamentos em ordem, Rin-chan – falou Sango. – Sabe que Sesshoumaru-sama não a chamaria assim... Ele deveria estar nervoso na hora e...

–**ELE QUE VENHA ME PEDIR DESCULPAS**! –gritou a garota. Ela se virou e encarou os amigos – Se ele não estava com a razão, que... – parou de falar ao lembrar da primeira vez com ele.

_**"-Às vezes eu perco a razão quando estou com você..."**_

Rin corou ao lembrar da cena, deixando os amigos curiosos em saber o que ela estava pensando no momento.

o-o-o

O relógio marcava dez da noite e a véspera de Ano-Novo tinha um ar muito triste. Estavam na casa de Sesshoumaru e a comida era pouca, devido ao dia anterior ter sido de muita confusão. As garotas prepararam pouca comida e apenas o suficiente para aquela noite. Rin evitava olhar para Sesshoumaru e este aparecia apenas de vez em quando na sala e depois voltava para o quarto.

Quando deu meia-noite, algumas pessoas se abraçaram, mas o ar ainda estava pesado.

–Omedetou, minna... – falavam alguns.

–Akemasute omedetou – falavam outros.

Depois de saírem para a rua e ver os fogos, os amigos foram dormir. Miroku e Sango foram para a casa de Sesshoumaru e Rin dormiu na de Inuyasha, junto com Kagome. Sesshoumaru ficou no quarto dele, de onde quase não saiu.

–Nee, Miroku... – começou Sango, carregando umas cobertas para o quarto de Kagome. – Inuyasha tinha dito que eles voltariam logo, mas...

–Paciência, Sango... Paciência... Lembre-se que nós também estamos na mesma situação.

–**PORQUE VOCÊ APRONTOU, SEU SAFADO!** –gritou a garota, abaixando o tom logo em seguida, pois se lembrara que Sesshoumaru estaria dormindo. – Você aprontou, está tendo o que merece.

–A gente podia ter uma trégua, só hoje, Sangozinha...

–Silêncio! Não quero saber de conversa sua até me contar o que fez com aquelas gêmeas...

–Eu não fiz nada, minha linda...

–Mentira! E pode voltar para o sofá! O que pensa que está fazendo aqui? Quem vai dormir neste quarto serei eu!

Miroku deu uma risada e depois falou perto do ouvido dela:

–Você sabe que eu só sou brincalhão, mas nunca te traí.

Sango sentiu um arrepio, mas não cedeu. Empurrou o rapaz até a sala e o fez deitar no sofá.

–Vou trancar a porta para impedir que você entre, seu sem-vergonha.

–Era pôquer, Sango, era só pôquer!

–Hein?

–Eu tava jogando pôquer com aquelas gêmeas. Só isso. – ela respondeu com o rosto sério.

–Verdade? – ela perguntou, aproximando-se do rapaz. – Foi só isso?

–Hai!

–Demo...

–Nani?

–Por que você não me contou logo, seu idiota? Estou sem um único carinho seu desde esse maldito dia! – ela praticamente se jogou em cima do pobre rapaz, que tinha os olhos arregalados por causa da mudança radical de atitude da noiva.

–Menina, às vezes eu não te entendo, viu...

–Eu sei, mas você disse que queria ser meu noivo porque eu tenho meu próprio gênio. Então não reclame.

Miroku a abraçou e depois eles deitaram-se no sofá. Ficaram abraçados durante algum tempo até que ele começou a falar:

–Sango... a gente tem que ajudar esses dois...

–Por quê? Por que você... Tá assim preocupado?

–Eu contei as garrafas de sake, e pelas minhas contas, acho que o Sesshoumaru tomou umas cinco desde o dia da briga até agora...

–Céus...

–Amanhã conversaremos com Inuyasha para nos ajudar... Mas agora... - Ele puxou o rosto dela mais perto de si e depois beijou os lábios dela – Vamos aproveitar que nos acertamos e...

–Quem disse isso?

–Hein? Mas não foi você mesma quem...?

–Eu sei, mas acontece que agora eu quero saber o que você fez com o dinheiro do pôquer.

–Ai, ai... Minha linda Sango. Eu adoro esse seu ciúme...

–Verdade?

–Hai.

–Mesmo quando te bato muito?

–Bem, nessa parte não... – ele deu um sorriso sem graça ao mesmo tempo que uma gota aparecia no rosto dele.

–Eu também adoro seu jeito, apesar de perceber que você não é tão carinhoso quanto Sesshoumaru-sama é com Rin-chan...

**-EU NÃO SOU CARINHOSO?** – Miroku falou quase gritando. Sango olhou para ele e viu que ele tinha uma sobrancelha levantada.

Miroku se levantou do sofá carregando Sango nos braços, e apesar dos protestos dela, ele a levou para o quarto de Kagome.

–Não sou carinhoso, é? – perguntou, jogando a garota na cama e tirando a camisa – Vamos tirar a limpo essa história agora. – disse por fim, enquanto Sango dava uma risada.

o-o-o

–O que deu nesses dois hoje? – perguntou Inuyasha, olhando intrigado para o casal que estava no sofá da casa dele. Sango e Miroku estavam juntos e não paravam de troca apelidos carinhosos e os amigos podiam jurar que viam corações perto deles.

–Eu não sei... – respondeu Kagome, olhando para o casal. – Estão assim desde hoje de manhã.

–Essa felicidade deles está me irritando.

–Deixa de ser egoísta, Inu. – falou Kagome, abraçando o namorado. –Agora que eles se acertaram, você fica de mau-humor?

–Feh!

–Vamos lá, deixe de ser rabugento...

Os dois se aproximaram do casal e escutaram a seguinte conversa:

–Sango...- falava Miroku.

–Miroku...- falava Sango.

–Sango...

–Miroku...

–Sango...

–Miroku...

–Tá bom, tá bom. – Inuyasha interrompeu a conversa e o casal olhou furioso para ele.- Vamos ajudar aquele casal ou não?

Miroku assumiu uma expressão séria e falou:

–Acho que Sesshoumaru-sama e Rin-sama podem se arrumar sozinhos... Assim como minha linda Sango e eu... – falou, encostando a própria testa na de Sango.

–Ah, Miroku...

–Sango...

–Miroku...

–Sango...

–Miroku...

–Sango...

–Cara, eu desisto... –falou Inuyasha. Kagome tentava conter o riso.

o-o-o

A tarde do primeiro dia do ano trouxe uma desagradável surpresa para os amigos. Quando os amigos estavam conversando sobre algum assunto do próprio interesse, uma buzina do lado de fora fez com que eles – exceto Sesshoumaru, que estava trancado em casa e evitava sair, e Rin, que estava no quarto dormindo desde a hora do almoço – olhar pela janela e ver uma Mitsubishi parada. De lá, desceu um rapaz com uma expressão abobalhada no rosto, rapaz esse que foi a causa da separação de Rin e Sesshoumaru.

Miroku bateu na testa.

–Se esse rapaz bater na casa do Sesshoumaru, é capaz de se tornar o primeiro assassinado do ano!

–Vamos lá, Miroku...- Inuyasha puxou o rapaz para fora da casa. Minutos depois, os dois voltavam trazendo Ginta arrastado.

–Ué, mas Rin-chan não mora lá? – ele perguntou.

–Sabe, cara... Vamos conversar... – Miroku entrou primeiro e verificou se Rin não estava mesmo lá. Fez um sinal para Inuyasha e este trouxe o rapaz e o fez sentar no sofá. Sango e Kagome tentavam conter o riso e as duas sentaram ao lado dos respectivos namorados.

–Sabe... – Ginta começou – Eu... Eu sinto muito, mas não consegui encontrar o gato de vocês...

–Era sobre isso que íamos falar! – disse Miroku – Foi bom você não ter trazido, pois Rin-sama descobriu que é alérgica a gatos e agora tem que fazer um tratamento.

–Sério? – perguntou o rapaz, levantando-se do sofá, mas voltando a sentar logo em seguida, puxado por Inuyasha.

–Sim, é verdade... Rin-sama é muito alérgica e agora está de mudança. Fará um tratamento no Egito.

–EGITO? Nossa...

–Pois é, ela descobriu que eles adoram gatos por lá, todos são reencarnações dos faraós Ramons...

–Aquela banda? – Ginta o interrompeu.

–É, deles também. – Miroku completou depressa, continuando a história –Dos Ramons e dos caras que construíram as pirâmides. Como são adorados, ninguém pode ter alergia, e quem tem e não faz o tratamento, é decapitado, julgamento previsto em lei.

–_Noooossa_... – o rapaz estava impressionado demais.

–Então Rin foi pra lá, mas o tratamento dura oito anos, então ela nos pediu que... – Miroku e os amigos fizeram a expressão mais séria que tinham – que você a aguarde... Até a volta dela, daqui a... – ele engoliu em seco – Oito anos...

Ginta fez uma expressão de angústia.

–Eu... eu irei. – disse por fim. Depois pegou nas mãos de Miroku e falou – Irei esperar até o fim do mundo, se for necessário!

–Não, por favor! – disse Miroku, num tom mais nervoso. – Não... Acho que seria melhor se você... Não esperasse tanto tempo e procurasse uma mulher... Uma mulher muito boa, gostosa e... – sentiu uma cutucada de Sango – e... Bem, casasse com ela. Seria muito ruim se esperasse tanto tempo... Um desperdício de tempo... – falou o rapaz, olhando para o lado e soltando as mãos de Ginta. Inuyasha, Kagome e Sango faziam um esforço sobre-humano para não rirem.

–Então... eu já me decidi.

–O quê? – perguntou Miroku, tomando um susto com a tal decisão que nem sabia qual era.

–Eu irei ao Egito.

**-QUÊ?** – Miroku arregalou os olhos, juntamente com os demais, ao mesmo tempo em que as gotas surgiram nos rostos deles.

_"Controle-se, Miroku, controle-se..."_

Miroku teve que pensar no mais infeliz ser do planeta para não ter uma crise de risos.

–Hã... eu também esqueci de contar mais uma coisa...

–O quê? – perguntou Ginta, assumindo outra expressão angustiante.

–Rin é... – Miroku virou o rosto para o lado – a reencarnação de uma das esposas de Ramon III, que é neto de Ramon I e bisneto do Ramon O. Ela é... A rainha Rinfritis XXVIII.

Ginta não escondeu a expressão de choque. Sango teve que sair da sala e ir para a cozinha por não conseguir mais se controlar para não rir.

–E o que isso significa?

–Que se você for lá e disser que é noivo de Rin, será amaldiçoado e decapitado.

Ginta colocou a mão no próprio pescoço.

–Então... isso é um adeus? –perguntou o rapaz, fechando os olhos.

–Sim... eu sinto muito, mas é um adeus, sim.

–Eu... eu entendo... – disse Ginta, desta vez baixando o rosto e não conseguindo conter as lágrimas – Então é um adeus...

**-POR FAVOR, NÃO CHORE!** – disse Miroku num tom dramático, pegando novamente nas mãos dele. – Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já estão!

–Eu entendo...

–Cara, você tá branco! Quer beber um pouco de água?- perguntou Miroku, mudando de assunto.

–Quero sim... Por favor.

–Vamos lá, então.

Miroku levou o pobre Ginta para a cozinha, encontrou uma Sango mais controlada e também uma surpresa.

–Olha só! – disse Ginta. – Aquele ali não é o gato de vocês em cima da geladeira?

Miroku olhou e viu que Buyo estava lá, sentando e olhando para alguma coisa.

_"Que diabos esse gato faz aí? O sake tá na outra casa!"_

–Não, meu caro Ginta... Essa é uma nova versão de pingüins de geladeiras _Made in China_ que estão lançando no mercado.

–Pingüim? Não é um gato?

–Não. O cara que fez esse design é um dos seguidores de Picasso, daí ele desenhou esses modelos conforme o ponto de vista do abstracionismo e do cubismo.

–Ah... onde vocês compraram? Acho que vou dar pra minha mãe.

–Tem em uma loja lá no Shopping Plaza. Mas esse aí nós compramos numa promoção... Não sei se ainda tem...

–Nossa, eu vou lá agora! Com licença... – ele saiu da cozinha e foi direto para a porta da frente. Antes de sair, deu um aceno para os outros presentes, além de Miroku. Eles também acenaram e o rapaz foi embora em sua Mitsubishi.

Assim que o rapaz saiu, todos os presentes caíram na gargalhada.

**Dois dias depois**

Sesshoumaru voltou para casa muito mau-humorado. Recebeu um ultimato da editora para terminar o artigo que prometera há semanas no prazo máximo de sete dias, além de participar de uma muito longa e chata reunião de conselho universitário.

Ao entrar na casa, pareceu ter sentido o perfume de Rin no ar. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, achando que estava imaginando coisas, e entrou no quarto.

Assim que entrou, notou algo errado, mas não conseguiu entender o que era. Ele caminhou até a escrivaninha e foi aí que percebeu: um espelho que Rin deixava sempre lá tinha sumido. Não só o espelho, mas notou também que a camisola que ela sempre deixava perto da cama desaparecera. Ele tentou se controlar mentalmente e tomou coragem para ir até o guarda-roupa e abrir a porta. Ao fazê-lo, sentia uma ira tão grande que bateu a porta com força e quebrou a fechadura do armário.

Todas as roupas de Rin sumiram.

Extremamente furioso, foi até a casa ao lado, nem se importou com a portinhola e pulou a cerca, chegando até a cozinha da casa de Inuyasha. Foi até a sala e viu Sango e Miroku juntos, que olharam para ele com surpresa. Foi até a um quarto que julgou ser onde Rin estava dormindo, abriu a porta e viu Inuyasha e Kagome ajudando Rin a arrumar as roupas em um armário. Os três olharam para ele, que mantinha ainda uma expressão de raiva.

–Ah... Eu... Vamos sair um instante, Kagome... – disse Inuyasha, puxando a namorada para fora do quarto. Sesshoumaru esperou que eles saíssem e fechou a porta. Depois, virou-se e ficou olhando para a garota, que parecia bem nervosa com a presença dele ali e que segurava algumas roupas que Sesshoumaru reconheceu serem dela.

–Muito bem... Como você explica isso? – perguntou friamente.

Rin levantou uma sobrancelha e depois tornou a guardar as roupas.

–Explicar o quê? Não esperava que eu ficasse sem roupas depois de quatro dias sem ir para casa?

–E precisava trazer todas para cá?

–Você queria o quê? Que eu fosse todos os dias lá só pra trocar a roupa e voltar pra cá? – ela tinha encarado aquele olhar frio e agora estava mais calma. De todas as pessoas que Sesshoumaru conhecia, ela era a única que conseguia vencer o olhar dele.

Sesshoumaru ia falar algo quando ela o viu voltar para a porta e abri-la. No instante que fez isso, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha e Kagome caíram no chão.

–Fora daqui. – disse ele.

Os amigos deram algumas desculpas e, super envergonhados, foram embora.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta do quarto e deu um longo suspiro.

–Rin... você... você quer terminar? – nunca tinha sido tão difícil para ele perguntar aquilo.

A garota tinha parado de arrumar as roupas na gaveta e respondeu calmamente:

–Eu fiquei muito magoada em saber que você não confiava mais em mim...

–Quer terminar ou não?

–Eu... eu não sei...

–Por quê...?

–Não sei... Eu... eu sei que errei não te contando sobre aquela pessoa, mas eu não quis fazer aquilo por mal. Eu... esqueci de outros namoros que tive antes de conhecer você... Por isso achei que fosse sem importância.

–Você ainda não respondeu... – Sesshoumaru contou mentalmente até dez.

–Você... você não me quer mais?

Sesshoumaru levantou a vista e olhou para a garota ajoelhada perto do armário e que segurava algumas roupas.

–Se você não me quiser mais como sua namorada, eu vou entender... Eu não... eu não sou uma garota tão inteligente como você ou como Kagura, mas eu gosto... eu gosto muito de você, Sesshoumaru. Eu percebi que você mudou tanto desde que começamos a namorar... Não é mais tão sério e você tem um lado brincalhão que faz as pessoas se aproximarem mais de você... demo... eu... eu achava que seria melhor se nós...–ela parou de falar e escutou a porta do quarto ser aberta. Sesshoumaru saiu de lá e ela não o seguiu.

Saiu da casa sob os olhares curiosos dos amigos que estavam na sala e foi para sua casa. Ele não quis escutar o que ela iria dizer, pois tinha medo, medo de que fosse a resposta à pergunta que ele tinha feito a ela. Ao chegar lá, deu um soco na parede do quarto, sentindo-se frustrado por não ter tido coragem de continuar a conversa. Ficara pensando sobre o que ela dissera sobre Kagura e de não ser muito inteligente. "_De onde diabos ela tirou essa idéia? Por acaso acha que eu ainda penso nela?"._

Resolveu deitar-se de novo e ficou pensando nela. Horas depois, adormeceu.

**No dia seguinte**

Sesshoumaru ficou a tarde toda trabalhando em um artigo, quando viu Kagome passar por ele toda arrumada. Curioso, resolveu perguntar:

–Kagome... aonde vai?

A amiga o olhou com surpresa.

–Você... Você esqueceu que dia é hoje?

O rapaz olhou para o calendário mais próximo e empalideceu ao lembrar que dia era.

–A formatura de Rin... – balbuciou.

–Hai, Sesshy – ela deu um sorriso um pouco triste.

–Ela... vai... ela vai sozinha?

–Iie. Ela arranjou uma companhia. Ela acha que você não quer levá-la, mas... Isso não é verdade, né?

Sesshoumaru baixou o rosto e olhou para o outro lado.

–Quem... Quem vai levá-la?

–Miroku.- respondeu a garota, tentando conter o sorriso ao ver a reação de Sesshoumaru ao escutar aquele nome.

–Você 'tá brincando comigo, né?

–Iie, na verdade... – ela fez o amigo ir sentar-se com ela no sofá da sala – Ela vai pagar o Miroku por causa disso... só pra acompanhá-la até a festa. Sango já leu uns artigos do que ele não deve fazer também. – ela sorriu um pouco – Ele aceitou esse "serviço" porque tá precisando do dinheiro, viu?

–Mas logo _ele_, Higurashi?

–E você queria que fosse quem? Vocês estão sem falar e ela já até perdeu as esperanças de ter uma reconciliação! – ela falava aborrecida – Inuyasha vai me levar, então só tinha ele mesmo!

–Ela... está pronta?

–Está quase. Miroku está esperando. – Ela se levantou e foi até a porta, parando um instante e falando antes de sair – Sesshy, se quiser tê-la de volta, terá que vestir algo e ir com ela até essa festa. Eu sei que vocês dois estão sofrendo... Nós escutamos Rin chorar durante a noite, sem contar que a comida dela tá saindo horrível... nós nem reclamamos, com medo de ela nos atacar com uma das facas.

Kagome abriu a porta e foi embora, deixando Sesshoumaru perdido em milhares de pensamentos, principalmente sobre o que ela disse sobre Rin. Olhou para o relógio e viu que tinha tempo suficiente para se arrumar.

Foi até o quarto e abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, pegando o melhor terno que tinha. Tomou um banho rápido e arrumou-se com pressa, trancando a casa e se dirigindo até a casa ao lado para entrar pela cozinha.

o-o-o

–Rin-sama, por acaso a formatura é amanhã?

–Claro que não, Miroku-sama – ela respondeu, tentando colocar um brinco. – Por quê?

–Porque 'tá muito cedo pra chegar amanhã.

A garota estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário.

–Eu sei que estou atrasada, mas não reclame, pois está sendo pago pra isso.

–Eu sei, demo...

–Nani?

–Você está _muuuuito _atrasada, sabia?

–Eu sei, mas eu já falei pra não reclamar. – Ela saiu do quarto de Sango e Miroku foi atrás. Estavam os dois sozinhos e Inuyasha e Kagome já tinham saído em outro carro de carona com alguns amigos e deixado o carro de Inuyasha para Miroku dirigir, enquanto que Sango ainda não tinha voltado da casa do irmão mais novo.

Depois de algum tempo, ela falou:

–Pronto, Miroku-sama.

–Beleza. – falou o rapaz. – Espere lá no carro, hai?

Rin fez que "sim" com a cabeça e saiu. Estava vestida de preto, com uma blusa que tinha pequenos laços nas costas e uma saia que deixava a mostra um belo par de pernas. Enquanto ela andava, Miroku olhava babando e parou um instante para ficar admirando a garota, vendo-a dirigir-se até o carro e entrar nele.

–Caramba, Rin... – ele começou a falar em voz alta – E não é mesmo que você é bem jeitosinha?

–É verdade. – falou alguém atrás de Miroku. Este, empolgado com o comentário, começou a fazer outro.

–E não é, cara? Sesshoumaru teve uma sorte desgraçada ao... – parou de falar ao lembrar que não tinha ninguém na casa além dele e de Rin, e que só tinha mais uma pessoa que não saiu e que deveria estar na casa ao lado, e Miroku rezou que não fosse essa pessoa que tivesse feito o comentário. Virou a cabeça devagar e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru, este lançando olhares fulminantes ao rapaz. Este ficou com tanto medo que tentou fugir, mas Sesshoumaru o agarrou pela camisa e perguntou:

–Eu tive sorte de quê, hein?

–'_Peraí_, eu... **ITAI!**

Algumas pancadas depois, Sesshoumaru levantou o rapaz do chão. Miroku ainda via algumas estrelinhas.

–Quanto ela te pagou, Houshi? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, olhando para o carro onde podia ver parte do perfil de Rin.

–Como?

Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Miroku.

–As chaves, Houshi. Entregue-me as chaves do carro e amanhã eu pago o que ela deveria te pagar por levá-la hoje...

–Mas, Sesshoumaru... – Viu o amigo segurá-lo pela camisa de novo com uma mão e ficou estalando os dedos da outra.

–Quer apanhar de novo?

–I-Iie. – falou Miroku com uma cor de pele meio azulada.

–Então me entregue. – ele falou entre os dentes.

o-o-o

Minutos depois, a porta do lado do motorista abriu e Rin já foi abrindo a boca:

–Miroku-sama, não foi você mesmo quem disse que estamos atrasados e... – parou de falar ao ver Sesshoumaru entrar, sentar-se no banco e dar a partida no carro.

–Ele não vem. – falou ele – E me pediu pra te levar.

Rin quase deu um pulo na cadeira.

–O que fez com ele?

–Troquei de lugar com ele.

–Ora, seu... –ele viu ela tornar-se vermelha de raiva – Deixe-me sair!

–Está atrasada. – Ele falou calmamente, fazendo Rin se calar e virar o rosto com raiva para a janela.

O caminho todo foi silencioso. Sesshoumaru conseguia escutar o próprio coração batendo acelerado por causa dela, de perceber que ela estava ao lado dele naquele momento. Tentou inutilmente uma conversa sobre a formatura, mas Rin conseguia dar respostas evasivas e fazer o assunto morrer ali.

o-o-o

–Inuyasha, não precisava ser tão rude com Houjo... – Falou Kagome, puxando a manga da camisa do namorado e fazendo-o sentar-se em uma das mesas.

–Feh! Se ele voltar aqui pra puxar conversa com você, vai ter!

–Inuyasha! - ela o repreendeu.

–É sério, Kagome, eu... – foi interrompido por uma voz que ele reconheceu na hora de quem era, mas que não teve tempo de impedir que ele se aproximasse de Kagome.

–**KAGOME, MINHA LINDA!** – falou Kouga pegando nas mãos de Kagome.

–Kouga-kun... – ela ficou completamente sem jeito.

–Kouga! – falou Inuyasha, fazendo o rapaz se virar e olhar pra ele. O olhar de Inuyasha se cruzou com o do outro rapaz. O ex e o atual namorado de Kagome pareciam estar em uma guerra silenciosa.

–Inuyasha...- falou Kouga com desprezo.

–Kouga... –Inuyasha pronunciou o nome do rapaz como se fosse um palavrão. Faíscas saíam dos olhos de ambos.

–Inuyasha – Kagome interrompeu a "guerra" e puxou o namorado para um canto, deixando Kouga sozinho – Olha só, olha só...

Inuyasha olhou para onde a garota apontava. Naquele momento, Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam na entrada do salão e a garota parecia procurar por alguém.

–Kagome, eu... – Kouga apareceu de novo para interromper o casal – Agora eu tenho eu ir, minha querida... mas eu volto mais tarde para conversarmos, 'tá? – ele foi embora e deixou Inuyasha pasmo por causa da audácia em tocar na namorada.

–Esse cara...

–Inu, não ligue pra ele! Vamos logo até Sesshy e Rin.

–Você conseguiu convencê-lo, hein...?

–Hai! Estou muito feliz com isso.

–Eu também. – falou o rapaz, dando um rápido beijo nos lábios dela.

o-o-o

A entrega dos diplomas transcorreu de forma normal, e depois o grupo de graduandos foi para um outro local, onde se realizaria a festa de despedida. Inuyasha dirigiu o carro aonde iam ele, Kagome, Rin e Sesshoumaru, e os dois escutavam a conversa das duas sobre os planos para o futuro. Um trecho da conversa chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru, quando Rin falou:

_"-Pretendo trabalhar em outra cidade..."_

Rin falou tão rápida e despreocupadamente a frase que nem Kagome nem Inuyasha tinham percebido, entretanto, aquilo martelou na cabeça de Sesshoumaru durante o tempo todo até chegarem a festa.

"_Por que... Em outra cidade?"_

Todos entraram e escolheram logo uma mesa. O lugar estava agitado e Inuyasha reclamou do barulho para a namorada, mas esta fez que não escutou e o forçou a dança com ela. Ele bateu o pé e disse que não ia.

–Por que eu tenho que pagar um mico desses? – perguntou.

–**KAGOME, MEU DOCE**! – Kouga apareceu do nada – Quer dançar comigo? – perguntou à garota.

Kagome já ia responder que sim para aprontar com Inuyasha, mas ele tomou a palavra antes.

–Claro que não, porque ela já vai dançar _comigo_! – e a puxou para dançar, fazendo Kouga voltar frustrado para a mesa onde estava. Na mesa onde estavam Inuyasha e Kagome, só ficaram Sesshoumaru e Rin, que não trocavam uma única palavra, mas que não deixaram de apreciar a cena que o outro casal protagonizou.

Cansado do silêncio, Sesshoumaru resolveu começar a falar.

–Então... Você pretende sair daqui?

A garota não respondeu, o que o fez sentir-se um pouco irritado.

–Mordeu a língua, Rin?

Rin lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo, o que deixou o rapaz satisfeito por conseguir uma reação por parte dela.

–Você também gosta de dançar... Não quer ir lá?

Rin remexeu-se na cadeira, sentindo-se desconfortável por causa da pergunta. Sentiu o rosto corar e olhou para Sesshoumaru, que sorria ao ver a reação da garota.

–Você quer, né? – ele perguntou. Viu que ela olhou para o lado para esconder o rosto corado e resolveu levantar-se e aproximar-se dela -Vamos lá, menina... – ele praticamente a arrastou pela mão até a parte onde os casais dançavam. Ele sentia que Rin tentava escapar dele, e apertou ainda mais forte a mão que segurava.

Ao chegarem, ele praticamente forçou-a a abraçá-lo e ele ainda imaginou uma tentativa de fuga por parte dela e a segurou pela cintura, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse, sorrindo diante disso.

–Vamos lá, Rin... eu sei que você gosta... – falou no ouvido dela.

–Gostar de quê? De ser arrastada até aqui? – perguntou, não conseguindo também conter outro arrepio ao sentir a respiração dele próxima dela.

–Até que enfim resolveu falar.

–Odeio dançar com pessoas que eu não gosto. – falou a garota, lançando um olhar fulminante a ele.

–Eu sei disso... – falou o rapaz com a habitual calma – Demo...

–Mas o quê?- ela perguntou, ainda tentando escapar.

–Você não me odeia, Rin. – ela ficou quieta uns instantes e ele deu outro sorriso e continuou – Você me ama...

Rin ficou olhando para ele e ele fechou os olhos e falou ao ouvido dela:

–Assim como eu amo você...

Rin não conseguia se mover, nervosa demais em tê-lo tão próximo de si. Ele a fez olhar naqueles olhos frios e depois fez com que dançasse com ele.

O coração dela batia mais rápido e ela não tinha coragem de pronunciar uma única palavra.

–Está gostando, Rin?

–H-Hai... – falou num sussurro.

Sesshoumaru sorria diante da reação dela. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

–Volte pra casa, Rin...

Rin sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

–Volte pra mim... – ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer e ela o abraçou forte, pressionando o rosto contra o peito dele.

–Hai... – pronunciou, por fim.

Sesshoumaru parou durante alguns momentos e virou o rosto dela para encará-lo. Viu que a garota chorava, mas tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios.

–Eu quero muito voltar pra você... – disse ela.

o-o-o

–Cadê meu carro? – falou Inuyasha quase chorando para Kagome. A garota balançou a cabeça e sorriu. A festa já tinha terminado e todos voltavam para casa, entretanto Inuyasha não encontrou o nem o irmão nem Rin, e só depois que deram por falta do carro.

–Acho que Sesshy já levou Rin pra casa.

–**MAS NO MEU CARRO? NÃO PODIAM PEGAR UM TÁXI?**

–Ah, Inu... vamos lá... É a primeira vez que se acertam... Vamos lá que eu pago o táxi pra voltarmos.

–Meu carro... – o rapaz lamentou – O _meu _carro!

–Tá bom, tá bom...- falou a garota, tentando consolá-lo.

o-o-o

Sesshoumaru pegou Rin nos braços assim que trancou a porta da sala para impedir que certos curiosos o interrompessem. Ele a levou para o quarto e a colocou sentada na cama, começando a beijar o pescoço dela.

–Eu senti tanta falta disso... –falou num sussurro, levantando um pouco a blusa que ela usava e tocando a pele delicada.

–Eu também… senti muita falta de você. -ela falou tocando no rosto dele e aproximando os lábios para beijá-lo.

Sesshoumaru tirou a camisa que usava e sentiu os braços dela envolverem o pescoço. Ele não parou de beijá-la e tentou tirar a blusa dela. Muito a contra-gosto, parou o beijo, o que a deixou curiosa:

–Rin...

–Nani?

–Que diabo de blusa é essa? 'Tá cheia de laços!– ele rangeu os dentes.

A garota deu uma risada e o beijou, ajudando-o a tirar a blusa. Ele a abraçava e sentia a língua dela procurando pela dele com o mesmo desejo que ele tinha.

_"Nunca mais se afaste de mim, Rin…"_

_"Você também promete?"_

_"Pra sempre..."  
_

Sesshoumaru a ouvia gemer enquanto ele a beijava nos lugares que ela mais gostava.

_"Este Sesshoumaru a ama, Rin..." _

–Atashi mou, Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao escutar aquilo e enxugou algumas lágrimas dela.

**Algum tempo depois...**

–No que está pensando? – Rin perguntou. Estava com a cabeça deitada no peito de Sesshoumaru e olhava para ele com curiosidade.

–Estava pensando... em você.

–Conte-me algo que eu não sei – falou ela com um sorriso. Ele a abraçou mais forte.

–Você não precisa trabalhar em outra cidade... Pode tentar arrumar alguma coisa aqui mesmo em Tokyo... pesquisas, essas coisas.

–Você estava preocupado com isso? – ela levantou o rosto, mas ele a fez com que se deitasse de novo.

–Estava sim... sem contar que durante o tempo que você ficou fora, eu percebi que você fez com que eu mudasse... eu nunca me senti tão sozinho nesta casa... E antes de ter você, eu... eu só tinha Inuyasha como minha família, mas agora...

Silêncio.

–… eu queria saber se você queria ser… - ela arregalou os olhos ao imaginar qual seria a pergunta – parte da minha família também...

Rin se levantou rápido e ficou de joelhos na cama. Por alguns instantes, Sesshoumaru imaginou que ela fosse falar não, mas ela levantou o rosto e olhou para ele.

–Nós já somos uma família, Sesshy...

–O que disse?

–Todos nós somos uma família... Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, você... eu... – os olhos dela brilhavam – Nós somos uma família unida... sabe que eu sempre serei parte de você... E serei sua família... se ficar comigo.

–Claro que sim, minha Rin… - respondeu, fazendo com que ela voltasse a deitar a seu lado e beijando a testa dela.

o-o-o

–Cadê a Rin? Não dormiu aqui hoje? – perguntou Miroku, olhando ora para Inuyasha, ora para Kagome, ora para a noiva.

–Sabem... eu estou com uma ligeira sensação de que... – Inuyasha parou de falar e de repente todos saíram da cozinha da casa de Inuyasha, onde esperavam pela aparição de Rin para fazer o café da manhã, e correram para a casa ao lado, onde sabiam que ela estaria fazendo um delicioso café, já que imaginavam que ela teria feito as pazes com Sesshoumaru.

**-SUCO GELADO E BEM DOCE! **– gritou Miroku.

**-CAFÉ BEM QUENTE! **– gritou Inuyasha.

**-PÃO COM GELÉIA E MUITOS BISCOITOS! **– desta vez, foi Sango que lambeu os beiços.

**-SUCO BEM GELADO E DOCE, PÃO DE QUEIJO E BOLO DE CHOCOLATE! **– Kagome ia à frente para entrar na casa.

**-CHEGA DE COMIDA ESTRAGADA! **– falava Miroku, abrindo o portão para os demais passarem.

**-AGORA VAMOS COMER A COMIDA FEITA COM TODO O CARINHO DE RIN!** – falava Inuyasha, seguindo Kagome que corria mais rápido que os demais.

Os amigos chegaram na cozinha e encontraram Sesshoumaru, sentado sério na cadeira e encarando alguém. À frente dele, Buyo estava sentado e parecia olhar fixamente para o rapaz.

–Será que ele voltou a fazer as pazes? Ele está muito sério... – comentava Kagome para os demais.

–Tente alguma coisa, Miroku...- falava Inuyasha.

–Por que eu?

–Você já está acostumado a apanhar dele, oras... – Inuyasha respondeu, mostrando o quanto era óbvio aquele pedido.

–Ano... Sesshy... – Sango resolveu arriscar.

O rapaz moveu uma das mãos e fez sinal para que não interrompessem.

–Sabem... – ele começou a falar – Eu acho que agora ele sabe falar "sake" e meu nome...

–**QUÊ?** – gritaram os amigos.

–É sério, olha só... – pegou Buyo e colocou de volta para o lugar que costumava ficar na geladeira. – Buyo, o que tem guardado aqui?

–"Shaaaa"...

–**OHHHH! –**falaram todos.

–"Kiiiii"...

**-**Muito bem, Buyo!** –**falou Sesshoumaru. – Agora fale meu nome.

–"Shiiiiimaaaaruuu"... – e o gato ficou de barriga para cima.

–Isso, muito bem! – falou o rapaz, sorrindo como os amigos nunca tinham visto antes. Ele abriu a porta da geladeira e tirou uma garrafa de sake, abrindo logo em seguida e colocando um pouco na vasilha de leite do gato, sob os olhares de espanto dos amigos.

–Bom menino.

–**SESSHOUMARU! O QUE É ISSO?** – gritou Rin, fazendo o rapaz largar a garrafa com o susto. Ela se espatifaria no chão se Miroku não tivesse socorrido a coitada e evitado a queda.

–Eu não 'tava fazendo nada, Rin... – falou como se estivesse pedindo desculpas.

–Ah, com certeza! Só ia deixar bêbado o pobre Buyo... E vocês? – perguntou ela para os amigos que ainda estavam parados sem pronunciar uma única palavra – Por que demoraram tanto pra filar o café aqui?

–Ah... – Miroku parecia extremamente confuso.

–Rin... – Kagome começou.

–O que temos para comer aqui? – perguntou Inuyasha, compreendendo que os dois tinham feito as pazes.

–Temos pão de queijo, pão com geléia, bolo de chocolate, café, suco e biscoitos. – disse a garota sorrindo.

**-AHHHHH, RIN-CHAN! **–gritaram todos com os olhos brilhando e sentando nas cadeiras vazias.

o-o-o

–Vocês não gostaram da idéia? – perguntou Miroku, mostrando-se triste para que os amigos sentissem pena.

–Houshi – começou Sesshoumaru – Esse negócio de comemorar a passagem do ano vai ficar esquisito...

–Mas o nosso Ano Novo foi tão sem-graça... – Sango deu uma tossida atrás de si e o fuzilou com o olhar – Quer dizer, teve momentos maravilhosos, mas... Bem, vocês entenderam que nem todos estavam juntos, por isso é que seria melhor nos fazermos uma festinha só pra gente, sabe...

–E o que você sugere? – perguntou Inuyasha.

–Que tal um churrasco amanhã?

–Péssima idéia. – falou Rin.

–Rin é vegetariana, Houshi. – falou Sesshoumaru.

–Ah, mas pode ser churrasco e salada, o que acham?

–Sei não... Comemorar Ano Novo quase uma semana depois... – falou Kagome.

–Ora... Mas nós nem somos cristãos e comemoramos o Natal!

–Foi só troca de presentes, Houshi... – Sesshoumaru comia um pedaço de bolo.

–Mesmo assim! A maioria é budista... – escutou uma tossida de Kagome e resolveu completar depressa – e xintoísta, mas o Natal nem é japonês...

–Certo, certo... vamos fazer... – falou Rin.

–Valeu, pessoal! Amanhã na casa do Inuyasha!

**Dia do Churrasco**

–Experimente este vestido, Rin... – Kagome mostrou uma peça para a garota. Estavam ambas de toalha enrolada no corpo, pois uma vasilha com molho de churrasco derramou e sujou as roupas que usavam, tendo que ir até o quarto de Inuyasha -que tinha algumas roupas de Kagome guardadas – para se trocarem.

–Acho que vai ficar bem, Kagome-chan... Mas...

–O que foi?

–O que é isso? – ela apontou assustada para uma das peças sujas que estavam jogadas na cama e que tinha algo que tinha algo por baixo que se movia. Elas se assustaram e deram um grito, com medo de ser um bicho perigoso. Mas depois o que apareceu saindo por entre o amontoado de roupas foi Buyo.

–Ah, é só o Buyo... –elas suspiraram

–O que foi, meninas? – Miroku entrou no quarto de repente – Vocês gritaram e... -ao perceber que estavam de toalha, Miroku (imaginem só!) corou. -Ah... me.. me desculpem, foi sem querer... – ele estava para sair quando sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

–**MIIIIIIROOOOOKUUUU!** – gritaram três vozes atrás dele. Miroku gelou e a muito custo conseguiu virar o rosto. Ele deu um berro ao ver Sango, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru cuspindo fogo.

–Miroku... – Sango começou.

–...seu... – Inuyasha continuou.

–...safado. – Sesshoumaru terminou.

–**C-CALMA AÍ! FOI SEM QUERER, NÉ, MENINAS? **– o rapaz lançou um olhar suplicante para Rin e Kagome, que agora tremiam de medo ao ver os amigos daquele jeito.

–Pessoal, o prato principal de hoje é Houshi assado com muito molho! – falou Sango.

–Parece uma delícia – Inuyasha falou lambendo os beiços – Cadê a faca pra cortar?

–'**TÁ NA MÃO! **– respondeu Sesshoumaru, segurando uma faca de cortar carne em cada mão.

**-AIEEEEEEEEEEEE! – **Miroku fugiu e eles correram atrás.

Rin e Kagome olharam uma para a outra.

–Tadinho do Miroku-sama... – falou Kagome.

–Pobre Miroku... – lamentou Rin - Foi sem querer desta vez...

–Será que ele vai sobreviver?

–Acho que sim. Se ele sobreviveu quando o Sesshoumaru o pegou me espionando quando tomei banho uma vez...

–É, acho que tem razão.

–Nós somos uma família. Não vai acontecer nada com ele.

Kagome deu um sorriso para a amiga.

–Hai, Rin-chan!

_**o-o-o**_

Vocabulário: _Acho que não deixei passar nenhuma... -.-;; Mas qualquer coisa, mandem um e-mail que eu digo o significado. _

**Akemasute Omedetou:** _Feliz Ano Novo;_

**Atashi mou:** _Eu também (expressão feminina);_

**Minna, minna-san:** _Pessoal, gente._

**Mou:**_Caramba!;_

**Onegai:**_Por favor;_

**Yatta: **_Consegui!._

o-o-o

Oi, pessoal!

Ah, Feliz Ano Novo para todos!

Aqui está a conclusão do songfic! Espero que tenham gostado e que tenham se divertido bastante! Recebi poucos comentários, mas foram de coração! Arigatou, minna!

Arigatou especial à Priscila, que me alertou sobre uma coisa muito importante...' Domo, Pri! E domo também para Naru-dono e Lally-dono por confirmarem...

E agora uma boa notícia... Os personagens deste fic continuarão em outro fic só pra eles que começarei a fazer... ainda não escolhi o título, mas provavelmente em fevereiro eu já deva estar publicando o primeiro capítulo!

Beijinhos e até a próxima!

Shampoo-chan


End file.
